Kerines: Rise of Salvation
by bloodysword99
Summary: Kerines: Relares: Fire People. Main Character: Moses Theodore Sandor (I like it! It fits! Right? :3) I suck at summaries And a typo at the IT's SUPPOSED to be PROLOGUE not epilogue! XD Derp
1. Prologue

**WARNING: You must be a REAL fan of T.O.L or nothing will mean shit!**

**Kerines**

by: bloodysword99

**Epilogue: Cruel Start**

Kingdom of Terises* and all of it's great people had fallen because of the unsuccessful elimination of all earth dwellers, Orerines. The Merines, at the time, had failed to wipe clean of the disgusting vermin and their precious lands completely. She felt defeated as she and her Ferines retreated to her Palace at the Legacy. In their safe haven, the Merines was never the same. Weaken from the summoning of the Cataclysm; she could not muster the strength for a comeback. And she was outraged by this. Mirage Palace would be her death place but she refused to die without seeking vengeance.

Yes, vengeance.

Not on the Orerines but the little red ants, the tyrants who her people took in and accepted. The abandoned race that the Ferines nurtured and educated.

Those barbarians…

The Merines needed to punish them for their betrayal. No…punishment was too good for the likes of them. They needed to die for their crimes!

* * *

Accompanied by two Ferines guards, a woman was bound by the hands as they walked to the Merines' throne room. Clothes were ragged, long red hair messy, tanned skin covered in dirt and ashes, also battered and bruised, this unfortunate woman was a prisoner. Captured by the Ferines after they raided her village, this woman at the age of 18 was charged with treason. Treason against...a monster. The Merines and her people.

The woman passed through the huge double doors to see the Merines and her subjects waiting for her. And they were not happy.

"Come along, traitor." The guard behind pushed her roughly.

Drawing her breath, she held her head up high and red eyes determined. She stood proud and tall because she knew where she came from. She knew what she fought for. She knew why she was there. She was there for the sake of her race. For the sake of her kin. For the sake of the ancient fire people. The folk of red.

Kerines.

"I should have known your kind would be nothing but trouble." The Merines lashed out her harsh words on the poor woman from the safety of her throne.

"…" The prisoner held her tongue but her gaze was strong.

Her red eyes were disgusting. Unafraid. Burning with bravery of a Kerines warrior. Fearless. Dignified. It made the Merines sick.

"How do you plead, Kerines!" She demanded.

"If protecting my kin from the likes of you and cut the ropes of your tyranny and slavery, then I plead guilty. GUILTY!" She raised her voice in a courageous manner. All who heard her resolve shook in anger or fear. The Ferines people knew the Kerines were dangerous little creatures. The fire people were just as powerful as they were. It was pure luck the Ferines and the Merines had them on a leash for all these years. It was just a matter of time before the Kerines would realize they can rival them in a second.

"W-We took in your kin, we welcome you into our village and homes, we offer our hospitality, we nurture and care for your people, we educate you, and you—**_you savages_** have the audacity to betray us!" The Merines was shaking. In both wrath and fear.

"You offer your _kindness_ to us, yes. That is true. But at what price? Our Freedom? Merines, with due respect, but our freedom is worth more to us than all your _gifts_!"

The Merines grit her teeth while witnessing such disrespect.

"How dare you—" But before the Ferines leader could continue, the brave Kerines spoke.

"My people have done nothing! We simply want our freedom! We want peace for all races. My lord, the great UresKel*, fought for this at the cause of his life! He fought for the freedom of all kerines!"

The Kerines prisoner then looked at each face of the people of Terises.

"You. All of you. You're tyrants of mankind. Especially you, Merines. You shun all races except your own. And it shall be your down fall time and time again! And even if a new Merines shall take your place, another Ureskel will fight!"

She believed in the Ureskel so much. Ureskel, the chosen one of their goddess, Gerises*, was brave man even when he faces death. And…she shall do the same.

The Merines blinked away her anger. Her subject thought the weak agent of Nerifes would explode. And she did, I mean, explode in laughter. Crazy maniac laughter.

The Kerines didn't stop glaring at the Merines though as she laughed and laughed till it died down. And the Merines had this to say.

"Oh you Poor Pathetic Savages!" She cried in amusement.

"It doesn't matter if your dear Ureskel would rise once more or your poor-excuse-of-a-goddess Gerises would be there." The Merines then rose from her throne and pointed at her.

"Any of that doesn't matter. Both of your protectors aren't here to save you!"

"N-no! Gerises will—she!"

"Is not going to protect you! Your eres, the power I took from your kind and—your only connection with her—is gone!"

The Merines was right. Their eres was their bridge to the goddess. The way to hear her teachings, her wisdom, her warmth and…her love.

"With that gone, your race is…vulnerable." The evil Merines smirked when she spoke her words.

The Kerines didn't like it.

"People of Terises, Hear my decree!" The Ferines announced to her subjects.

"I, Merines, have one final judgement to bring. These _creatures_! These vermin have betrayed us! They have defiled the judgement of the voice of the sea! Their own agent, Ureskel, has ceased the power of the oceans and prevents us to claim the planet that is rightfully ours! And with Nerifes as my witness, I shall bring them to justice!"

The Merines voice was strong and powerful like a leader, an evil dictator. And the fools of Terises roared in agreement to her speech.

"I decree that all Kerines, people of the fire, shall be mercilessly executed without question!"

"No!" The woman pleaded.

No, not her people. Not her kin! Anything but that!

The indignation boiling in the Merines was right to be feared. Her fury cannot be stopped. The Merines gave a sly grin. She had finally won. Even at the time of defeat, she had a prize; the blood of the traitors.

Yet, her victory was short lived when the Kerines, despite the panic in her red eyes, spoke courageously before the Merines and the Ferines.

"The blood of our kin…shall haunt you, Merines. Your sins will legion and will pay for each blood you spill, each soul you will burn and each body shall you kill. But our spirits will not fall!"

The Merines' turmoil was building up. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Guards! Kill this wretch and be done. We have more of her kind to hunt down like beasts."

Her subject put the Kerines to the hard floor. The brave face never faltered even as a blade was against her neck.

"The Ureskel will stop you! The Goddess shall make sure of that!" She uttered her last words as a true Kerines.

"Then, I'll make sure every Kerines is slaughtered. That way no Ureskel shall be chosen." The Merines gave her orders.

The Kerines woman braced her death with dignity. Before the ax met her neck in a gruesome manner, she prayed to the Goddess one last time. She prayed hard. She wanted nothing but salvation for her people.

Her head was severed from her body. And the first kill had begun.

* * *

**NOTE: *Kingdom of Terises** is the old people of Ferines. The ancestors of the Ferines. (this is in the game!)

***Ureskel** -Relares: Translation Life Flame/ Flame of life, agent of the goddess. Like a Merines of the fire people.

***Gerises**- Relares: Golden Being/ Golden Goddess, the goddess of the Kerines. The mother of the fire people.


	2. An assassin's call

**WARNING: You must be a REAL fan of T.O.L or nothing will mean shit!**

**Kerines**

by: bloodysword99

**An assassin's call**

_A little red head sat by the warm camp fire just outside the comfort of the beast tamer village. For a child, no older than 6, it was strange for him to be out at this time of night. Cold and darkness surrounded him but he had a roaring camp fire that's all he needed._

_He felt comfort so as long the fire burns. He feared nothing._

_ Enjoying not only it's warmth but the blazing spectacle before him. Fire astounded him somehow. How the fire radiates heat. How the colours of orange, red, and sometimes blue rise and fall. Tiny embers float from it like fireflies. And even how it burns the wood and gives a pleasant crackle._

_It was a beautiful yet deadly. He liked that._

_Not odd for an offspring of a beast tamer._

_And to think he was only 5._

_"Mo-Mo dear."_

_The little red head looked up from the roaring fire and found his beloved ma and pa looming over him in a very ominous manner. It frightened the child a bit. He had never seen his parents this serious not unless it involved his dad and his weird habit of redecorating the family tent._

_"Enjoyin' the fire, son?" His father, Mark, asked while taking the spot the next to the child, sitting close in a fatherly comfort._

_"Yes, papa, I love the fire." The child said without a second thought and this caused a sad smile upon the parents' faces._

_"Why is that, sweet one?" His mother, Sara, asked as she kneeled to him._

_Looking into her green-grey eyes, the child could not tear away from it. The little red head knew his mother was not a savage or of any bandit camps or a beast tamer tribe. She had class and elegance of a noble which is why the son was dazzled by her tenderness and beauty. _

_With his mother's pretty face, green-grey eyes and lustrous brown hair, she had it all. And the little red head could not lie nor ignore her words. So, he answered._

_"Don't know, ma. I just do." The child answered innocently and his mother's eyes watered as if his innocent answer was a stab to the heart._

_The father could only stare at the fire while the mother was before her child, near to tears. Until the child could not stay silent any longer._

_"What's wrong, ma? Pa?"_

_"Listen to me, Mo-mo…" The mother was the first to answer but the father gave a stern look to stop her before gazing at the boy softly._

_"This doesn't change anythin', you are you, son. It doesn't matta' what race ya are. All that matta' is you. N' never forget yer ma and pa love ya for it." The father said._

_The mother then hugged both of the two handsome males in her life._

_"We love you, Moses. Never forget."_

Moses never did. Even as he forced to leave his home, became a wanted bandit, kidnapped the Merines, joined Senel and his gang and saved the world twice, he never forgot his parents love him till today. They write him from time to time when he and his boys finally stop being nomads and resided in Werites Beacon.

They still loved him. So very much.

But why is it…? When he asked about that night, they seem to…dodge the subject.

Curiosity stopped when he was old enough to be a beast tamer. It kept him occupied. But after all these years, after losing Giet, the curiosity surfaced once more.

His mother and father claimed in the letters they don't remember but his instincts tell him they were lying. He didn't press the matter anymore…

But he was restless. And all these bad dreams.

People being slaughtered before him. Red all over and not just the blood. These dream folk were all red-headed, tanned skin and had amber red eyes of all shades. And as he stood there and watched each of them die, he felt his heart tighten. Sink. Cringe. The pain. The Torment. It made him cry. When sharp blades impale the helpless screaming red headed citizens, he would feel outraged. Boiling with wrath. Fear. Confusion.

Why? Why did it hurt? Why?

"Why…?"

"Why what, Red?"

Moses woke up from his thoughts and found the whole gang staring at him either in concern or annoyance (Jay).

Oh yes, now he remembers, they were at Lumen Springs having a nice picnic like they always do.

"Are you alright, Moses?" Shirley asked sweetly next to her alliance marine.

"Yeah, you look awful." Senel added as he observed the red head's tired face.

Their concerns were touching. Really they were but even if they worry about him, it wouldn't stop the dreams. It wouldn't stop the pain. The burning intense pain erupting in his heart.

"I'm fine. Just not been sleepin' too well."

It was an obvious lie and they know it. Jay's eyes narrowed in further annoyance. His gaze was as sharp as his dagger and threatens to kill him with it (his eyes or dagger) if Moses doesn't spill. Yet as the bandit met Jay's glare, Moses wasn't fazed. He was too tired to be intimidated. Those nightmares had caused enough fear to drain him.

"Enough, Jay." Will ordered the ex-ninja and soon enough Jay's eyes softened in irritation and a hint of worry and pain for the red head

"I know how you feel, Red. Hangover is a bitch." Norma said with such a childish yet teenaged class.

"Language, Norma." The historian warned.

"I ain't got a hangover, Bubbles. I'm just…"

_Tired._

_Aching._

_Afraid._

He couldn't say. Moses felt a bundle of emotion eating at his heart. It felt too much. As if someone was squeezing his heart, he harbored a burden not even his friends can help him lift.

"I…" The bandit muttered.

He stopped.

Moses then felt a presence. Watching him. His instincts were going haywire. This feeling…it was a familiar feeling. It was warm. Inviting sensation. An alluring presence.

And he liked it. But…it felt odd.

He felt too drawn.

Bait?

Is it a trap?

He turned to the shadows frightfully but all he found were shades of the trees.

"Red? You sure you're alright?" Norma asked with everyone's faces mirroring confusion at Moses' shifty actions.

"Y-Yeah! Of course!"

The bandit continued to eat and to be oblivious at the presence watching him. The imaginary stalker was still lingering in the trees, somewhere. Moses would have dismissed it as nothing since Jay doesn't seem to pick up the watcher.

Was he the only one feeling this?

As the others returned to their funny antics, Moses kept to himself while opening his senses to any signs of the watcher. He was thankful an hour had passed and the make-believe stranger didn't try anything funny.

"Jay." Moses dared to whisper.

"What?" Jay muttered while the others were caught up a conversation.

"…Do you feel anything?"

The ninja faced him, insulted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice was stern and venomous.

"N-no! I-I just…don't you feel it?" The bandit said in a hush.

A pause.

Considering Moses' suspicions, Jay closed his eyes. Felt the breeze of the air. Scanned for any shift of the trees. Listening to the sounds. Concentrating. Trying to pick up any unwanted visitors around them. His eyebrows cringed.

"Well?"

"…Nothing." Jay sounded unsure. Not a good sign.

"You serious?" Moses couldn't believe.

"Do I look serious?" The little man asked with a hard gaze.

Close enough.

The team proceeded to have their fun all expect Moses who was on the edge. The presence disturbed him.

* * *

"Sprite, you know your sister will kill us both when she find out we're here?"

There were 2 strangers just outside the WonderBaker shop, Werites Beacon. One stranger was tall, lean and athletic, a woman with such beauty and sexiness made all the guys drop dead. Who could blame them; she was wearing nothing but a savage bikini, made out of wolf pelts. Tanned skin, braided deep deep red locks, bright flaring ruby eyes and a body to die for, the woman was such a spectacle.

"Zon, please, I've done this a ton of times with Blaze. She never knows."

The second stranger, a child around 9, had a petit figure. Short chestnut Red hair, Big Rose-coloured eyes, khaki tone skin and a child's build dressed in a plain green dress.

"I'm just saying. If you get caught, she'll blow a fuse! I mean, I'm her best friends. I'm in the line of fire!" The woman, Zon, exclaimed.

The little one only laughed before reaching into a paper bag of purchased sweet breads.

"Then, why did you come?" Sprite, the kid, made a point.

Zon gave this look like she lost her sanity.

"I can't let the daughter of the chieftain go off on her own, now can I?" She whispered loudly gritting her teeth. Zon also had second thoughts about dragging the little troublemaker back to the tribe.

"I'm not alone, silly. Blaze is here with me. Always."

It was then they noticed their 3rd member was missing in action. It was no surprise. Blaze always shies away from attention. Hides his presence but always there when called.

"Speaking of the little devil, where is he?" The woman pondered.

"Blaaaaaaaaaze!" Sprite called loudly.

* * *

"Blaaaaaaaaze!"

The name echoed as far as Lumen Springs. The team ceased their chatter at the voice.

"What was that?" Senel asked.

"Must be some lost kid." Norma answered without giving much thought.

Trees then made a raucous. The sound of bending branches and falling leaves. All of them turned to the forest; a flash of red flew over them and landed on the patches of grass on the other side of the spring.

"What in the!?" Will made an outburst.

Moses saw a young boy. Dressed in Red, like a little sand nomad he'd seen travels the dessert plains on the mainland. There was cowl over his head but hair poking out was clear to see. Red Orange locks seen under the hood, eyes were auburn colored and shallow. Unfeeling. Unreadable. Skin tanned. And an emotionless frown. His height was of 10 year old but his expression was wise and beyond his youth.

A strange boy. An innocent child.

But Moses sensed under that innocence is…heartless little assassin.

A slender ebony dagger strapped on his belt, the boy just had to reach it and slit their throat and be done with it.

The team's hearts were pacing rapidly. Even Jay, once an assassin himself, froze at the deathly aura surrounding the child.

Unknowing what to do, they had a stare down with the little demon in red but his gaze was only directed to Moses and Moses alone.

The bandit's eye calmed when Blaze's shoulder slacked from its fighter's stance. His little hands fingered away his dagger.

Moses studied the boy. He didn't look as much as dangerous when he takes a closer look. The boy had shallow red eyes like it had been emotionless all his life, an empty shell. Moses didn't feel pity though. He felt wonder.

"Blaaaaaaze!"

The boy, Blaze, turned to the voice calling to him. He directed a nod to Moses like a gesture of respect before leaping to the trees and swiftly left the premises. All of them froze after the scene sank into their system.

"W-What was that?" Norma asked once her nerves settled.

"Did you know that boy, Sandor?" Chloe inquired to the red head.

"Ain't sure."

* * *

**NOTE: *Kingdom of Terises** is the old people of Ferines. The ancestors of the Ferines. (this is in the game!)

***Ureskel** -Relares: Translation Life Flame/ Flame of life, agent of the goddess. Like a Merines of the fire people.

***Gerises**- Relares: Golden Being/ Golden Goddess, the goddess of the Kerines. The mother of the fire people.


	3. What does your instinct tell you?

**WARNING: You must be a REAL fan of T.O.L or nothing will mean shit!**

**Kerines: Rise of Salvation**

by: bloodysword99

**What does your instinct tell you?**

It had bothered Moses when night came. The bandit and the team went their separate ways not long after. It was either they had stuff to attend to or they want to calm their nerves.

Why were they frightened?

Because, it had been awhile since they encountered a potential enemy. It had been a year since they felt grim sensation when they fought Schwartz. That boy, the little red assassin, seemed like he was up to no good. But Moses didn't believe that. The bandit observed the strange child. Even it was just for a minute, he was sure as hell the boy wasn't evil. His aura was just dark and malicious but the boy himself wasn't anything like that. He was like Jay in some aspects.

"Who…?"

Red hair, Red eyes and tanned skin.

His stomach was upset all of a sudden when he realized. Moses discovered those traits where the same people from his dream. Dying before his eyes.

Moses flopped into the safety of his animal pelt bed in the safety of his private tent. No one disturbed him when he's in a foul mood. Not even Csaba dared to.

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard nothing but the sound of the breeze outside.

It was too late; he was fast asleep before he could discover a figure stepped out of the shadows.

The next morning Moses woke from another nightmare. It was bloodier than before and Moses couldn't even stomach it. He felt queasy thinking about the Red haired folk being slaughtered mercilessly but after a while all he felt was confusion and frustration.

Why dream of these people?

Moses had suspicions about the question. It might have something to do with their similarities. He also had red (orange) hair, tanned skin and red-brown eyes like the people in his dream but that was all. He was lost of any other connection.

"Morning Moses." Csaba greeted as he entered the tent.

"Erg." The bandit chief groaned as he sat up from his unforgiving pile of animal pelts.

"Rough night?"

Moses rose from the ground and searched for his eye patch and hunting equipment. Some exercise would wash of his bad morning in no time.

"Yeah. Just need to get some air."

Csaba knew what that meant_. 'Getting some air'_ meant going out fighting with monsters. But it worries him how Moses had been _'getting some air'_ more often these past few days. If this keeps up the Legacy would be rid of all monsters.

"Be careful." The subordinate said worriedly.

Moses saw this and spread a reassuring grin. He felt so touched how so many people cared for him.

"Always am."

As Moses was about to leave the tent, Csaba called him out.

"Moses, there's a note in your tent."

"A note?"

The bandit chief reached for the tiny parchment and wondered who left it. Opening it, he blinked. He tried to compose all this thoughts about it. Written messily in black ink on old brown paper, the letters were not even English but he knew what writing it was. He just couldn't read it.

"Thanks Csaba."

Moses' exercise had to wait. He needed someone to translate this. And he knew just the person.

"Red, it's way too early. I need my beauty sleep!"

"Bubbles, its noon!" Moses pointed out.

Silence came from the other side of the door of the Beatty residence.

After Grune's departure, Norma straightened her crooked life style. She said G-girl's sacrifice would be a waste if she didn't made the most of her life. So, she got a job as a Relares Historian and translator. She has a lot of clients since Will was helping her out with technical paper work. Most of her customers get her to translate some Relares document and sometimes ruins. Norma would leave the Legacy on work to translate other relics all over the mainland but she would be back a week after. She had made a great name for herself though she made no attempt to abandon her treasure hunter nature and childish attitude. And all of them wouldn't have it any other way.

Moses stood at the door for that very reason because he knew Norma could translate it without hesitation. But not without some Gald…

"Please, Bubbles, just take a look. 2 seconds."

He heard a groan on the other side of the door before the sound of unlocking. Soon, Moses tried not to laugh at Norma's bed hair appearance and crinkled yellow clad like she had slept in it. The treasure hunter's eyes were tired and glaring at the bandit. And Moses felt almost sorry her work was getting to her.

"What, Red?"

"I need ya to take a look at this."

Moses handed the parchment and she snatched it like a child.

She gave a suspicious glare at him before opening it and reading. The glare subsided as she read further. Her eyes were hard with curiosity. She looked up to Moses before running through the letter once more until she finally had her head full.

"Where did you get this?" Norma asked.

"Csaba found it in my tent."

Moses didn't realize he was being pulled inside the house forcibly by Norma. He almost face planted to the floor as the treasure hunter locked the door behind her and made her way to the nearest work table after.

"Whatcha did that for, Bubbles?" He asked with annoyance.

But Norma was too busy to answer. She pulled out a few books and skimmed them lightly before turning back to Moses' letter with a magnifying glass.

"It's Relares." Norma started while reading again.

"Yeah I figured as much." Moses said as he walked near her study table.

The bandit chief peeked at her progress. He saw the determination in her eyes, the concentration of her cringing eyebrows and the tight unmoving frown as she studied the letter long and hard. Her passion for Relares was as strong as her passion for treasure.

_"Rel Xel GelSes XelHes Ben. Tes Urel. Kes XelHes Ken. Fen."_ She spoke in a foreign tongue of the Ferines when she put down the magnifying glass.

"Ummm…?" Moses was lost.

"Hidden Underground the Golden leader's blessing is waiting. Beginning of life. Flames blessing burn. Pray." Norma translated.

"So, what's that mean?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know, Red. Now, 500 gald."

The bandit chief's eye bubbled. Even when she was tired, money was on her mind.

"Too much, Bubbles!"

"Alright, 250, a discount."

Moses growled while having second thoughts about knocking her out cold.

* * *

After debating with Norma, Moses paid the fine of 500 gald. He didn't know how in Nerifes he ended up paying the full amount but all he knew Norma was still the _low-life scheming con-artist_ despite her new profession. Moses swore he'll get her for this.

"Stupid Bubbles." He muttered as he was returning to camp with the letter at hand.

At the trip home, he wondered who would send this and why. He didn't know a thing about Relares, maybe a symbol or two he understood.

It was a mystery.

As she observed the letter once more, he flipped the parchment and discovered more writings at the back. And thankfully it was English. Reading 2 sentences, his eyebrows met. It wasn't just some rambles. It was instructions.

_'Travel to the Fire monument beneath the Legacy. Find the symbol and there you shall receive answers.'_

Moses studied the instructions carefully and the big black Relares letter under it. He knew this one. The symbol of fire. 'Ke'. Fire.

But Monument beneath the Legacy? Where was…?

It took a second for Moses to realize.

"The Quiet Lands."

* * *

It was a sleepless night for Moses. Head filled with wonder of many things; he sat by the fire in the middle of the camp. Moses ran his hand through his messy red locks and sighed for the 15th time in this day alone.

His head was still wrapping around the idea about going to the Quiet Lands and visiting the Fire Shrine. Moses was thinking all the pros and cons about it.

Could be a horrible trap? Maybe.

_Maybe. _

But if he doesn't go, he'll live a life of wondering 'what if…' Moses was maybe over-thinking this. What if it was just a prank done by Norma, Shirley or Jay? No, it couldn't be Norma. The looks on her face today when she studied the letter. She seemed like she had nothing to do with it. Shirley, no, she wasn't the type to prank. Jay? A possibility but Jay has a different sense of humor, actually no humor at all. And as far as he knows, Jay doesn't understand Relares.

He groaned frustratingly at the fire.

It was a good thing his boys were all fast asleep to hear him. It would be bad if any one heard him this upset.

As the fire crackled, he smiled reminding him of home and his family. Senel. Shirley. Will. Jay, Norma. Chloe. Grune. Giet.

The memory popped up on by one until. He remembered that night when his parents were acting to ominous.

He closed his eye and dozed off.

"Is this seat taken, young one?"

He snapped his eye open and found a tall lady near him. Around Will's age he suspected, the woman had light brown skin and dressed in a creamy Greek inspired dress. Her head and eyes were shuddered under a perfectly snowy white veil preventing Moses from seeing it. Pink lush lips. And an hour glass figure. He thought for a second it was Grune but with closer inspection she wasn't. Her skin was light brown not white like Grune's.

"N-No, ma'am." He stuttered.

The beautiful mistress laughed. Her voice was serine and motherly. It was warm and loving. Moses was hypnotized by her.

"What is troubling you, my child?" She asked calmly as she took a seat on the wooden stump next to Moses.

She was a complete stranger and yet Moses felt like she was a dear worried friend. The bandit felt like telling his heart out to her. He felt she could listen to him better than anyone else.

"I'm confused. I got this Relares note and someone or somethin' wants me to go to the Quiet lands." He answered honestly.

"What is there to be confused about?"

Moses faced her with a hard yet sad expression.

"Why would they want me there? Who wants me there? Is it a trap? Could be a prank? Lots of confusion."

A gentle smile spread softly on her face and she answered with confidence.

"Put it this way, young one. Does your heart tell you it's a trap? Do feel like it's a prank?"

"No." Moses said without thinking twice.

"Is your heart ready to take that chance? Do you feel like you want to uncover the mystery?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered with a little more confidence this time.

"Then, it's as simple as that. Your heart is strong, young one. Your intuition has leaded you and many others this far. Why doubt it now?"

She did have a point. Moses relied on his instincts many time before. His heart and instincts have leaded his boys to wealth and victory. Got him and the team out of sticky situations. His heart was strong and survived hardship and loss. His inner gut has proven itself time and time again. So, she was right. Why doubt it?

"So, what does your instinct tell you?" She asked.

He grinned at his resolve and answered loud and proud.

"I'm going to the Quiet the Land."

After she chuckled at Moses' amusing determination, she rose from her seat.

"I must leave."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, young one." She patted his red locks and disappeared into the town.

Moses felt stupid a minute after.

He didn't even ask for her name.


	4. People of Fire

**WARNING: You must be a REAL fan of T.O.L or nothing will mean shit!**

**Kerines: Rise of Salvation**

by: bloodysword99

**People of Fire**

Moses was packed for the trip. He didn't need much just his spears, a few gald, equipment and a satchel of medical gels. The bandit was a light packer and he was natural hunter and scavenger. He could hunt his meal easily and didn't need much condiment to make it tasty. He was well equipped with his spears and his instincts. He could survive this.

Before he left the camp, he instructed Csaba he'll be gone a few days and he'll be in charge until he comes back. The second-in-command was worried about Moses' mystery mission but he didn't stop him. He knew better than stop the bandit chief.

As Moses was heading out to the light house, he was hopeful to be undetected by his friends but…Csaba, the sneaky little bastard, had sent word to them. Moses should have known Csaba had fast feet.

"Hello Moses." Will's stern voice sliced through the air.

The bandit froze and nervously spun around. And he found all of them there. Will looking like a stern father, Chloe was strict yet worried, Shirley was more worried, Jay was annoyed per usual, Senel seemed suspicious and Norma looked insanely happy, like she had caught a kid reaching for the cookie jar.

And he was so close to entering the light house!

"H-Hey! What are ya guys doin' here?" Moses asked. Oh no, he was a dead man.

"We could ask you the same thing." Chloe said while crossing her arms.

"I-I was just takin' a…walk." The bandit claimed.

"Uh huh, of course you are." The alliance marine said sarcastically. Senel was right to doubt his words.

No one could be fooled here and Moses knows it.

"Talk." Jay ordered while he shoved his hands in his pockets and reached for his daggers.

"Alright. Alright. I-I'll tell ya!"

A second to explain the note, he wanted to find out who sent it and why. So, he decided to go to the Quiet Lands to investigate. Alone. He didn't want to look stupid when he failed or it was just nothing.

"Oh you look stupid, alright. You do realize if it was a trap and we're not there to rescue your savage behind, what would happen then?" Jay scolded calmly yet mercilessly.

"Jays' right. A lot of things could happen when you're all alone." Shirley fallowed the conversation.

"B-But…" Moses tried to protest.

"No buts." Norma blurted.

So, the team decided to accompany Moses to the Quiet Lands. It didn't hinder Moses' mission. They proceeded to elevator and made the long drop down. They made to the Shrine of Fire in to time. It was as barren and as hot as they remembered.

"Now I know why we never went back here. It's SO hot!" Norma complained when they reach the entrance bridge of the Fire Monument.

All of them agreed. Unfortunately, the Merines since she was a Ferines was weaker to her opposite element. Fire. The heat was scorching and it affected Shirley a little too much when she collapsed in Senel's arms.

"Shirley!" The alliance Marine cried and the others came to her aid.

"I-I'm fine." She muttered weakly.

"Take her back to town!" Will instructed but Shirley protested.

"I'm fine. I just need a cooling gel." The Merines reassured.

The team was caught up debating whether Shirley should continue on. Moses was left to investigate the devices and machinery of the bridge. It had the same control booth to operate the bridge to the monument. But Moses noticed something.

A secret panel at the side of the operating machine. Jarring the panel open, he found red buttons and wires of all sorts. The only thing that caught his eye was a strong box. A metallic black tablet being the important bit of the device.

And guess what he finds?

"Ke." He muttered as found a glowing red Relares symbol of fire glowing red at the center of the strong box.

He took a good look at the letter and sure enough it was the same symbol.

But what then?

"What now?" He muttered holding the parchment up into the light.

He discovered another clue! Hidden letter that only seen when hit by light. Squinting his eye, he tried to read it. 2, no, 4 Relares symbols. He knew all of them, fortunately. Moses picked up some understanding of Relares from Shirley and Norma before.

_'Gelses Cyel Kesnes'_

"Gerises shall strengthen the Kerines." Moses whispered the translation.

The strong box made a metallic _'clang'_ and the fire symbol flared brightly in red. The next thing he knew, the floor opened beneath his feet and he fell right through. And as quickly as it opened, the trap door shut when Moses fell in.

"Moses, we should postpone the mission for…where's that stupid bandit?" Jay noticed that Moses was missing from the lot.

* * *

Moses felt sick as he slides down an insane roller coaster tunnel. The slide was smooth and metallic and therefor Moses was going down with incredible speed. And he almost lost his lunch when the tunnels went a loop-di-loop. And finally after a minute of the terror slide, he face planted into a dusty old catacomb.

"Bleeh! Dusty." Moses commented before getting on his feet.

It was tomb. Great. Just great.

At least there were no dead bodies.

"Y-You…came."

The bandit turned to the shadows and found a little girl. Quivering in wonder and excitement. Relief. Moses thought for a second she was trapped down here.

"Y-You actually came! Oh I knew it! Blaze was right!"

Blaze? Does she mean that little assassin in red?

"Y-Yeah, I-I did. I guess." Moses answered awkwardly.

Once the girl stepped into the light, the bandit chief was dazzled. The child was about Harriet's age. She had short wavy hair, fairly tanned skin, big rosy red eyes, cute round face and a happy little smile. But what were strange about her were her clothes. Her dress was the exact copy of the Merines uniform of Shirley but hers was in different shades and tones of red, white and black.

"Thank the goddess, you have come home!"

"C-Come home?"

She looked so excited to see him.

"Yes! To your people. To the Kerines!"

She was just rambling from there.

When the little girl had a minute to calm herself, she noticed Moses' confused expression. The realization dawned over her and her eyes dimmed in sadness and worry.

"You…don't know, do you?"

Moses was unsure what he was supposed to know but he shook his head any way.

"N-no, lil' gal. Sorry."

After second of silence, the girl finally smiled and eyes were on him. Now, she looked wise and moved beyond her years as she drifted towards Moses through the darkness.

"What's your name, visitor?" She asked.

"Moses. Moses Sandor."

Her eyes widen like she expected something more but she remained silent.

"I'm Sprite. Sprite Irelkes. Meaning White Fire. Patron of this Temple."

So this was a temple? Moses looked around and found nothing than duty walls and empty stone coffins. Though there were Relares carvings engraved on the walls. It looked nothing like a temple.

"Moses, do you mind walking with me? I have a story to tell."

He knew it was a bad idea to go with a stranger. But this was a child, what harm would it do. And besides, he wanted answers, right?

"Sure." He accepted.

And they walked through the dark catacombs with nothing but a few torches guiding them to the path.

"You must have many questions, Moses. But if you don't mind, I would like to share a tale with you. Maybe it could clear a few things as well." Sprite said.

"Yeah. Go on."

She stopped and faced the walls of the catacomb. Touching the fine Relares carvings, she mustered all her will to speak.

"When the world was still new and when this planet had nothing but water, the people of Terises ruled. Held the power of water. Controller of oceans. Eres users. Powerful beings who worshipped an angry sea entity named Nerifes."

Moses knew that story already. With his adventure with the team, he found out how the Orerines were aliens and came from a meteor-ship-thing that crashed into the planet.

"The people of Terises had the world in their hands. Until the Orerines came on a falling star and created their own land." Sprite continued as she fingered the Orerines symbol on the wall.

"They saw the Earth people as vermin of their planet. Neanderthals of existence."

Moses felt offended by her words but it would be rude to interrupt.

"But as the Orerines came on that ship, another race co-existed, not many knew. The people of Terises discovered a diamond among the rocks."

Another race? No, that can't be… Moses couldn't even wrap that idea around his head. Another race besides the Orerines and Ferines? Well, there's the Oresuren but other than that no.

No, records have any proof of it. None. As far as he knew.

As Sprite paused and walked further into the path, she fingered Relares carvings of 'Ke' and 'Ne'

"This race was believed to be birthed from the molten plains on the new land. Living in volcanic areas and woodlands for their lively hood, the people were simple and peaceful men and women of the hunt. People with red and orange locks, eyes burning of flames and copper skin, worshipper of a benevolent mother, Gerises, the golden goddess, protector and light. These people of the fire. This kind and gentle race were named Kerines."

Moses started to tremble at the discovery. Red hair, red eyes, tanned skin…

**People of the Fire, Kerines.**

"The Kerines were eres users unlike their Orerines brethren at the time. They were not malicious with their eres yet powerful all the same. Something the Kingdom of Terises feared. So, they befriended the race, offered them prosperity, education and an orderly society but the price…was their freedom."

"They became slaves of the Kingdom. Pawns of their war against the Orerines. Sacrificial experiments of their technology. Thralls for their pleasure. Tools of their wrong doing!"

Moses saw the sorrow written on her face. The torment in her voice. The bandit felt every word like a knife to the heart.

"What happened?" Moses dared to ask.

"The Merines happened. Her ways were ruthless when the People of Terises decided an agent of Nerifes to cleanse the world of the Orerines. The Kerines meant nothing to her despite the service…no, the slavery they had done. The Kerines took their stand when the Cataclysm took place. Refused them to continue because the teachings of the goddess contradicted the cruel ways of the Merines. The Kerines debated with the Terises and with their own agent of their goddess, Ureskel, the great leader of the fire people. They peacefully fought for unity and freedom." Sprite then glances at Moses.

"And when the…tidal wave failed to consume the entire earth and the masses, who did the Kingdom blame for it?"

Moses put two and two together.

"The Kerines…" He answered.

Sprite smiled and walked to an engraved image. A figure of a man with flaming wings on his back.

"In truth, the Kerines did no crime. They simply did what was best for all races. The Ureskel did what had to be done in exchange of his own life." She chuckled sadly afterwards.

"The Merines called it treason. Decreed that all Kerines must die for it. And that weren't enough. She took the eres away from them. She said the Kerines didn't deserve to the holy power. That the Kerines have no right to defend themselves. That they deserve death. **_'The curse of the Merines'_** they named."

"Drove some underground. Others went into hiding among Orerines. The rest slaughtered. The Kerines people were soon forgotten. Even historians ceased their discovery of the ancient race."

Silence enveloped both of them. This was too much to take it.

An ancient race. An alternate History. The Kerines. Gerises, a golden goddess. All of it was making his head spin.

To end the silence, Sprite turned to Moses and asked.

"Moses, do you still believe the Kerines live?"

An odd question.

The bandit analysed the question carefully. But it was possible the Kerines still…

_Wait…?_

Moses' eye widen when he realized Sprite had red hair, red eyes and tanned skin. She had all traits of a…Kerines.

"…Aren't you one of 'em?"

Sprite smiled at his intelligence. He was so quick to catch on.

"Aren't you one of us as well?"

What was she talking about?

"I'm Orerines." Moses replied and she shook her head.

"Orange hair almost a light red and auburn brown eyes yet still has a hint of ruby, tanned skin, there is no mistake. You are a Kerines." Note, Kerines, from her explanation, can have any hair color of red so as long as it's in the bracket color of red (orange included.) Eyes have to be at least close to crimson, dark red and any other shade. Skin tanned; dark or light.

Moses was dumbstruck.

No. That wasn't right. He was Orerines…wasn't he?

"…I should leave."

He announced and Sprite didn't even look upset about it or even attempt a protest. She seemed like she expected it.

"I understand, Moses. This is too much to take in."

The little Kerines then lead him to a tunnel hidden behind a stone casket. It was dark and filled cob webs but seeing in the distance some machinery, he had a good bet it would lead him back to back the Fire Monument.

"Fallow the tunnel. The further you go, the more machines you see, the closer you are to the fire Monument."

Moses directed a suspicious look towards Sprite. Why would she let him go? Didn't she want him here? She went through all the trouble of leading him here and for what? A history lesson? There must be some catch…

"Moses, all the people I have led here, is given a choice." Her eyes were soft yet pained as she spoke.

"And every single one of them was a Kerines. My only objective is to speak of their forgotten heritage. To teach them of their roots, where they came from. But at the end, it is their choice to stay among our kind. Most them do not wish to live in a life of poverty in an underground society…"

Sprite took Moses' hand and placed a 'Ke' amulet in his palm.

"All that matters is that you know, Moses. That you are a Kerines. You have your own kind right here. I'm not asking you to join us but…If you think about it, please, return and give it a chance."

Moses then eyed the amulet in his hand. A golden relares symbol of fire.

"Blaze shall see you out." Sprite said before the little red assassin dropped from the rafters almost gave Moses a heart attack.

"This is Blaze Jelnes, Sharp One; he was the one who discovered you in Werites Beacon. I believe you've met?"

Blaze, the assassin child, from before. Was that why he was in Lumen Springs? Scouting for people of the Kerines blood?

"He doesn't talk much. But he's glad to see you again." Sprite smiled.

"And no outsiders. A strict rule." She quickly said before they left.

As Moses and Blaze went through the tunnel and said his goodbyes to Sprite, they made their way silently until Moses was in a familiar chamber of the Fire Monument. The last room of the dungeon.

"Finally, out!" The bandit rejoiced while Blaze remained neutral.

"So, yer a…ya know, Kerines?" Moses asked.

Observing his short red hair, light tan skin and big ruby orbs, the boy was a Kerines no doubt.

"…" Blaze only nodded.

"Ya don't talk much do ya?" The bandit laughed.

"Moses!"

The team was there running to Moses. They looked absolutely worried. It was kind of funny.

"Wanna meet the guys? They not gonna bite or nothin' they…"

"Be safe, my Kerines brother." The boy spoke! He might not look like his age but his voice was like the little 10 year he was meant to sound.

And in a flash, he fled quickly to the secret entrance and closed the path behind him.

* * *

"Red, where did you run off to?" Norma asked.

They decided to rest at The Coast for break. The calm beaches were a perfect place to relax after a scorching mission in the Fire Monument.

"Uh…Nowhere, chased some flamin' egg bears." He lied. He had to. Would they believe them if Moses dropped to a secret temple and met a little priestess who told about the some tragic history of a forgotten race? I think not. They would laugh at him.

"…Right." Jay wasn't stupid not to notice the obvious lie.


	5. Pop, Crackle and OBEY!

**WARNING: You must be a REAL fan of T.O.L or nothing will mean shit!**

**Kerines: Rise of Salvation**

by: bloodysword99

**Pop, Crackle and OBEY!**

Days since the encounter with Sprite happened; Moses lay on the patch of grass just a distance from the camp. Thinking about her proposition took most of the bandit's time and thoughts. His mind would always be absent when he was out with Senel and the others while investigating some Legacy monsters. He wasn't as much as energetic when they had picnics. And even when he was at the camp, he would just lie on the grass and stare at the sky ignoring his chief duties until Csaba would scold him.

Just thinking about Sprite and the history of the Kerines, it intrigued him.

A kerines? Could he be? No, he was an Orerines all his life.

He felt so lost. So empty.

"What's the big deal anyway?" He asked himself.

"What is, young one?"

He jolts up when he realized someone was sitting next to him. It was the mysterious lady a few nights before. Still wearing a veil over her head, she was as ominous and motherly as always.

"Oh it's you, ma'am. I was just ramblin'." He politely said.

"Mind if you share? I could be of help to you." Her smile was gentle and irresistible. How could he say no?

"Well, um…Do ya know a race called the Kerines?" _Of course she doesn't_, Moses thought silently but it was to his surprise she knew.

"The ancient fire people? Yes, young one, I know them all too well." She sounded hurt like she held a burden. It was as if the Kerines held a special place in her heart.

"Then, Ya know I'm a…"

"Kerines? Yes. I've always know."

Great. Was he the only who didn't know?

Moses fidgeted the grass pulling the greens from the root while thinking what to say next, collecting his concerns. He was worried about this Kerines business. Moses is a Kerines. The revelation was just too hard to accept. All he knew about him being an Orerines was a lie.

He was afraid of…something between the lines.

"Young one, this changes nothing, if you are so worried." She started and Moses paid attention.

"You being a Kerines doesn't alter who you are. It doesn't have to be the cause of change. You are you."

_'You are you.'_ Moses repeated mentally.

"What you face now, dear Kerines, is not identity crisis but fear of change. You fear knowing you are Kerines, an ancient fire folk, that it would shift all that you believe."

"It doesn't have to be. If you wish to live proudly as a Kerines or abandon your heritage or simply knowing and continuing on with your life, it is still your choice." Her words were prudent and helpful, just what he needed.

"Thanks." Moses smiled and the mysterious helper.

"Is there anything else?" she inquired.

It was a mystery how she knew Moses so well.

The bandit still had one thing on his mind.

"What do think I should do?" He asked.

"What do you feel like doing?" She countered his question with another.

He thought hard. Really hard. More than he ever had before. The Kerines…was it worth going back to his roots? What would he hope to accomplish? Would this help him sate his thirst for answers? Will he find the fill for his gapping heart?

"It's worth a shot, I guess." He muttered.

"It is, young one." She rose from the grass and smiled at Moses.

"Until we meet again?" She said.

Moses nodded.

And she left once more without Moses asking for her name.

* * *

He was ready this time. Moses had learned from his mistakes and decided to be more careful of not being spotted or having unnecessary company. Packing a few essentials like a satchel of medical gels, gald, his weapons and his Kerines amulet given by Sprite, the bandit chief was ready to leave. But before that he needed to deliver these letters to the team and Csaba.

He could just leave the note in his tent so Csaba could to them but his best friend was too damn smart for his own good. Csaba somehow knows when he'll attempt something stupid and Moses finds him outside his tent.

He needed help.

Someone who knows the art of stealth. Jay was out of his options. The ninja would ask too many questions.

Who?

Who…?

"Blaze!" He realized. And just like that the very same Kerines assassin dropped from above.

How long was he in his tent?

"Uh…ya some kinda stalker, kid?" Moses asked but Blaze said nothing.

"Never mind 'bout that! I need to get out of here and deliver these letters without bein' noticed. Can ya help?"

The boy nodded before snatching the letters from Moses and presented him a long red scarf and a maroon sleeved clad.

"What's this for?"

Blaze curved a small mischievous smile.

Moses got to give the boy some credit. Blaze was smarter than he presented himself. His idea about portraying as nomad travellers was genius. With the long scarf over his head, mouth and nose and maroon nomad attire in exchange for his bandit pelt, he was almost unrecognized. He had to duck his head to hide his left eye patch though but other than that he wasn't suspicious looking.

The tricky part is leaving the camp.

Blaze pointed to the back entrance of the tent and hand gestures Moses to be quiet. The bandit wasn't too good with stealth. He was too noisy and clumsy to be sneaking. Which made it extra hard. But Blaze managed to lead Moses undetected as far as the exit of the camp.

And Blaze's eyebrows cringe in irritation when Csaba was there guarding it.

"What now?" Moses whispered.

Blaze pulled out his ebony dagger as he eyes his target.

"No! No!** _NO!_** No killing. I don't wanna hurt nobody." The bandit scolded in a panic.

The Kerines assassin sheathed back his dagger and searched an alternate route. Moses then found, next to him, a barrel of **Crackle-berries**, rare berries that his boys love so much. It was great for mixing in the stew for a nice _'crackle'_ sensation on the tongue. But it had its worse effect when they're set on fire.

"Up for some firecrackers, Blaze." Moses grinned.

Blaze then realized what was he planning and nodded.

With effort, Moses moved a barrel of the Crackle-Berries at the far end of camp, close enough to hear but far enough so no one could get hurt. His boys love setting a berry on fire. It was like fire crackers! But if you set all of them all at once…?

Moses popped open the lid and gazed at more than a hundred pink berries. A perfect harmless distraction.

"Let's light this baby up." The bandit said in a hush excited tone.

Blaze pulled out a match, lit it, tossed into the barrel and both fled like cockroaches.

Moments later, the camp was in chaos! Crackles and pops so loud like New Year had come early! Csaba abandoned his post to assess the panic while Moses and Blaze slipped away with ease. The bandit chief felt bad after but he needed to do this. He had to venture out on his own.

Blaze did the courtesy of leaving the letters at everyone's door steps since he was faster and undetectable. But they had one problem when Blaze returned to Moses in one of the town's dark alley ways.

"What's up? All the letters delivered?" Moses asked.

Blaze shook his head and presented a single undelivered parchment.

"But this is addressed to…_Oh shit._"

Jay.

It turns out Jay detected Blaze's presence the instance he was close. Jay was no fool to mess up the second time. So, the kerines had to flee as fast as he could from the Oresuren Village. Unfortunately, the ex-ninja was hot on his tail.

And now, Jay was just a few feet away searching for Blaze.

"Shit." Moses cursed.

Another road blocker.

Think. Think. Think. THINK.

"Hello Moses."

Moses jumped as he saw an Oresuren that appeared out of nowhere! On top of that, the bandit had to stop Blaze from cutting the cuteness out of the otter.

"Blaze, cool! It's just Pippo."

The Oresuren bard chirped an 'ors' at them before asking.

"Why are you dressed like that?" The little animal asked

"Umm…" Great. What now?

Wait. Wait. Wait. This might be their ticket!

The bandit kneeled to Pippo and presented a letter. Let's just hope the otter was cooperative.

"Can ya give this to Jay? It's an important letter."

"Sure." Pippo answered easily while taking the paper.

This was a piece of cake. _Easy._

_Too Easy._

"First, tell me where you're going." Pippo asked.

_Drat!_ Moses cursed mentally.

"Somewhere far. I won't be long. Just give it to him, ya hear?"

Moses and Blaze dashed into the shadows leaving poor Pippo confused.

* * *

Moses and Blaze got to the Fire Monument, Quiet Lands, in a fast and steady pace. No one fallowed them, thankfully. And they stopped once they got to monument, Blaze lead him to an easier entrance. Inside the building was hidden keyhole. No ordinary one. It was in a shape of a Relares fire symbol, 'Ke'.

Now, Moses knows why Sprite gave him the amulet.

Blaze had his own key, of course. His was a badge on his red assassin uniform.

It was weird. But he discovered if he decided to go on his own he had the key with or without Blaze's assistance.

Moses fit the amulet into the hole and it was a perfect fit. The wall slid open for them to enter. Moses was dazzled but they had to continue.

As they proceed through the hall, the metallic walls were less and less as they walked farther. Stone slabs filled with Relares writings were replaced by the metal. Moses touched the smooth craved Relares. All of the walls were well preserved. The engraving artworks were crafty and artistic. One of them a carved drawing of a beautiful woman with a peaceful face, a tranquil smile, big empty pupil-less eyes, wavy locks, a well figured body dressed in nothing but cloth and had wings spread proudly on her back. From the drawing of the wings it looked as if it was on fire.

She had a beauty of goddess and yet she felt motherly.

"Gerises." Blaze uttered when Moses had stopped at the huge picture.

"Gerises? The golden goddess?" The bandit asked and the boy nodded.

So, this was Gerises, the golden goddess of the fire people. Sprite mentioned something about her at their first meeting.

After gawking at the beauty of Gerises, Moses finally tore away from it. He had this nagging feeling he had seen her somewhere before.

At the end of the really really long tunnel was a wild forest. A green spectacle of wilderness and tranquil nature, Moses had never seen this part of the Quiet Lands. The trees were tall and twisted, bushes bared strange star shaped fruits and the ground was crawling with creatures and grass. He felt like he was in Man-eating Ruins.

"Moses!" Sprite called.

The girl wasn't wearing the red Merines-lookalike uniform. She was dressed in simple brown dress. But even if she changed her attire; she was still as energetic as he first saw her.

"Moses! You came back!" She rushed to him and gave Moses a hug around waist.

"Well, I wanted to give it a shot. Bein' a Kerines and all." He answered goofily.

"I would like nothing more!" She cried before turning to Blaze.

"Oh Blaze, thank you for bringing another Kerines to our village!" Sprite said while wrapping her arms around him.

It was cute and innocent. Moses almost laughed when Blaze's cheeks colored and his eyes were uncharacteristically wide. Now, he knows the little assassin has a soft spot in his cold thick exterior for Sprite Ireskel.

"Moses, we'll show you around! You'll love the Village!"

She pulled Moses by the hand and led him into the woods. Unafraid of the creepy crawlies of the forest, Sprite and Blaze was his guide. The bandit laughed how energetic they seem. Even the assassin looked glad. Don't they get many visitors in here? Don't they get any additions to their village?

Moses was about to ask yet words left him the moment his gaze rest upon…a utopia.

A hunter's paradise! A cross between modern fashion and savage culture, the village was beautiful. Filled with colors of red, white and black of many shades. Houses made modern with concrete brick structures yet had the essence of the natural pleasures like a camp fires and tent. The place was like lost in time; like the village remained in olden times of hunters yet they had a present intellectual feel in the Kerines people.

Moses' mouth hung open seeing such a place.

"Welcome to the Kerines village, Moses!" Sprite greeted.

The village was bustling with noise. The fire folk had tanned skin, red locks and red eyes of many different shades. Some wore red and white clothes resembling the Ferines fashion. A few wore hunter clothes. But most them fashion themselves in any crimson clothing they see fit.

As they walked the streets of the Village, Sprite acted as the tour guide.

"This is the Kerines Village. Home of the legendary Kerines race. Let me start introduce you to the types of people!" She laughed before pointing at the hunters patrolling the area.

"Those are Hunters, They serve as the gatherers of the food, keepers of the peace and warrior of the Kerines. They usually wear animal pelts and have war paint on their bodies to notify them as fighters."

Sprite then pointed at a group of Kerises folk near some carts and caravans.

"Those are the traders and merchants! They sell useful items that can only be found in the surface world. Some of them don't stay long, being travelers and dealers, and such. But they are a big help to the community by keeping update on what's happening in the outside world and barters us with new technology and other items."

Moses then noticed the Kerines eyeing him. The people were whispering about and catching a glimpse at him, Blaze and Sprite. Moses felt uncomfortable with all eyes on him but what was scary about it was the expression in them. Their eyes were not filled with alienation or disgust but filled with awe and doubt.

It was as if they hadn't seen a new face for a long time.

As they walked further, Sprite explained most of the shops, houses and hunting grounds. Some rules and forbidden areas to civilians. About how hunters are the guards of the village and food scavengers of the people.

And they finally reached at memorial, a stone figure on a pedestal in the middle of the village. The goddess, Gerises with wings spread and looking down on them lovingly.

"Gerises statue, a tiny replica of the ancestral figure at the Temple, over there." Sprite pointed at a far temple next to a…melting castle?

There was this huge structure towering over the village. It was made out of volcanic rocks, other molten slabs and smooth red and ebony glass. With silky lava like architecture, Moses was under the impression the castle was melting. The structure looked like a pointy smooth haven after a volcano erupted.

"Dark Rock Castle. Home of the chieftain and her court." She explained.

Moses was still at wonder at the sight of the castle.

"That's our destination!" Sprite cheered.

And Moses panicked. Was he meeting the chief already? Was it even necessary? He was just one bandit? He can't even imagine what kind of welcome he'll expect. A warm or a cold one? He was too afraid to find out.

"Nah, the chief might be busy and all!" Moses protested.

But the child was persistent.

In the end Blaze and Sprite had to drag him all the way to the castle entrance.

* * *

"Halt, kin brother!" One of the hunters posted at the castle entrance spoke.

They studied Moses from head to toe. He didn't look suspicious but he was an uninvited guest.

"We're here to see the Chief." Moses said while trying to compose himself. The hunters look wilder and more vicious than any bandits he's seen. And Moses had seen his share of bandits.

"State your business, brother. The chieftain is very busy. You may see her at…"

It was until Sprite stepped in and spoke in Moses' behalf.

"The chieftain is expecting him." She said with stern simplicity.

And the hunters were horrified seeing the little girl like she had grown a second head. It puzzled Moses how they shook like weak pathetic dogs before her.

"O-Of course! Please, proceed!"

The hunters cleared the path and Moses, Sprite and Blaze walked passed them.

"How did ya do that?" He asked.

Sprite smiled in response and didn't answer his questions until they reached two huge iron doors guarded by 2 Hunters. And just with a nod from the little girl, they obeyed her whim and opened the doors for them.

A circular chamber, the heart of the castle, had a ceiling as high as the castle itself. The floor was as shiny and dark like ebony. 6 tall openings circling the room to let in the fresh air and see the entire village and other regions the chief rules.

And at the very end of the room, a woman sat at the throne with hunters at each side.

She was enchanting, sexy and mighty. Her charisma oozed through her perfect ruby red eyes. Her auburn hair waved over her breast softly like feathers. She wore a delicate top fit for a queen but her bottom attire was of a wild Amazon woman. It was a long torn skirt with slits on the side; revealing her cream light brown legs. She was mouth-watering and yet Moses instinct acted up. He felt fear. These types of women are not to be messed with…

As Moses was pushed by Blaze to approach the chieftain, Sprite walked gracefully beside them, unafraid.

It was then Moses found out why the guards obeyed her whim and unafraid of the great chieftain herself.

"So this is the Kerines I've been hearing about, my daughter?" The chieftess asked.

"Yes, mom. This is him. Moses Sandor."

_Oh crap, he's been hanging out with the Chief's daughter._

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! xxSanae :3**


	6. The Talk After Dinner

**WARNING: You must be a REAL fan of T.O.L or nothing will mean shit!**

**Kerines: Rise of Salvation**

by: bloodysword99

**The Talk After Dinner**

Panic swept through the team when they read the letters at their door steps. A letter from Moses. And despite his eligible barbaric writing, they understood it well when it came to these kinds of messages; message of goodbye. Even though Moses wrote he would be back as soon he could, they doubted his journey would be safe or even survive it without their help.

"That stupid stupid _stupid_ bandit!" Jay threw a tantrum at the Raynard household where everyone had gathered including Csaba and The Bantam Bouncers.

"I can't believe Red would just leave like that." Norma said while holding onto the letter Moses gave.

"But even so, Moses must have a good reason for doing this." Chloe pondered on her words.

"Good reason or not, he just can't run up and leave without giving a proper goodbye. He's not that type of person." Will spoke as he read the letter once more.

"Does Moses usually leave notes when he leaves?" Curtis asked in a smooth macho manner to Csaba.

"No. He tells us when he's leaving. This hasn't happened before." The green haired bandit replied.

All of them were lost, confused and beyond pissed, why would Moses leave so suddenly without even giving them a valid reason?

"Aren't you guys over-thinking this?" Senel asked.

All of them turned to the alliance marine like he was a dead man.

"W-Well, he said he'll be back, right? And Moses is capable of taking care of himself. You have to trust him just a little." The Marine did have a point. The bandit chief was no weakling despite his stupidity. And besides, Moses has been alone before.

"If that idiot wants to be alone, then, fine! I have better things to do." As Jay was about exit, Pippo entered the room with his harp and bubbly personality.

"Ready to go Jay?" The otter asked and Jay merely grumbled before crumpling the letter.

Pippo looked at the frustrated ninja and the team's upset faces. Maybe, some information would lighten the mood.

"Moses will be back soon! I know it. He and little companion looked really in hurry to leave though."

Their faces lightened up, alright. They all looked curious and a little hint fright especially Jay who showed more fear then confusion.

"Did this _'little companion'_ wore red clothes, had tanned skin, red hair and auburn eyes?" Jay described and Pippo nodded.

"Yes. I think Moses called him Blaze."

A cold shivering feeling crawled up their skin. They recalled the deadly assassin child who appeared the other day. It was like meeting death and the team had their fair share of deathly experiences.

"Now, that's something to be worried about." Senel muttered.

* * *

"Hello, Moses, I have heard great things from my daughter."

The chieftain smiled down to the bandit from her black metallic throne. And Moses doesn't even know how to react! She was so enchanting and had such a superior aura about her. So, the bandit got on one knee and bowed his head as a sign of respect.

"T-Thank you Chieftain!"

The chief laughed softy.

"Your courtesy is greatly appreciated. Please rise. No formality."

Moses rose awkwardly and faces the smiling Chieftess.

"I am Sehrita Veslyes, Lightning Tail, Kerines leader of the Fallen Lands."

"I'm Moses Sandor…um Bandit Chief."

She smiled at him once more.

"Chieftess Sehrita…" Moses spoke.

"Please, call me 'Rita'" She corrected.

"Chieftess Rita, I…wanna learn your ways, the Kerines ways. I-I don't really know where I'm going here. I just wanna give it shot and…"

But Rita already raised her hand gracefully to stop him.

"Say no more, a kerines is always welcome to learn their roots."

She rose from her seat and walked towards them. Rita was smaller than Moses had originally thought. Rita was a few inches shorter than him.

"We shall discuss this further at dinner." Rita explained.

And with a nod to the hunters, they escorted Moses to his room. Blaze went with him but Sprite stayed with Chief Rita to discuss about Moses' arrival.

"Your room, brother." The huntress pointed at a wooden door at the end of the mineral embedded hall.

"Thanks." Moses grinned before he went in with Blaze.

And the room was luxurious! Fit for a bandit king! Fur pelt on a 4 pillared bed. Kerines antics and old weapon displays. Strange yet delicious fruits and wine on a low table. Chests and closets filled with fine attires and hunters garbs. Papers, quill and ink on a study table at a corner. Pure gold utensils and goblets. This was heaven!

"Dang, Blaze! Do ya see this? It's awesome!" Moses sounded like a child for a second and Blaze curved a small comical smile.

When Moses was flopping on the soft pelts of his bed, the little assassin went to the closets and pulled out a red and white outfit that looked like Ferines fashion.

"Is that for me?" Moses asked seeing the clothes.

Blaze nodded.

As he got finished getting dressed, the little assassin presented him with a comb and pointed at the bandit's hair. Moses had to admit his hair wasn't fit for a dinner with the lovely chieftess. But before he could, Blaze pointed at his eye patch and gave a gesture to remove it.

"This? I can't remove it. I have a…scar." He muttered weakly.

"Scars don't matter in the Chieftess' eyes." Blaze spoke.

It shocked Moses how he spoke. He almost forgot the boy could actually speak.

"Alright. Alright." Moses gave up and untied his eye patch.

Letting his hair fall on his face, he felt strange. Most of his life, he kept his hair up with the eye patch and covered the scar with it. But he did look more presentable.

"Moses, are you ready?" Sprite popped his head through the opened door and gasped.

"You look so handsome! Fit for a Kerines!" She said.

Soon, after doing finishing touches, Sprite, Blaze, and Moses walked to the dining area.

But they stopped at the hallway when a Huntress was waiting for them. This huntress was no common guard at all. Her red hair was pulled back into a pony and red eyes were cold and hard. Her tanned skin decorated in war paint and her clothes were like nothing but a leather bikini with some metal equipment straps, arrow quivers and a black bow. She was beautiful Moses admits but her hard stare and thick exterior made it hard to see past it.

"Welcome to the village, brother. You shall be a great addition to the hunters." Her voice was feminine and deep. Stern and hard like a whip. She sounded too commanding.

"Sister please, don't force him. He is still learning our culture." Sprite said with her eyebrows meeting.

"He's a Kerines, is he not? Then as a Kerines, he most abides by our ways." The huntress replied to the little child as if Sprite wasn't the chief's daughter at all.

"Now, wait just a minute, ya don't talk to her like that. And I make my own decisions." Moses raised his voice yet the huntress was not fazed.

"Be sure you make the right one…_Moses Sandor_." She said in a dangerous tone before walking past them.

"What was that about? Who does she think she is!?" The bandit burst when she was out sight.

Sprite looked sad at the moment and Blaze stood their emotionless. Was there something he doesn't know?

"That's Ember Senpel, Ruler of Violence. Head Huntress of the Kerines."

Moses' eye widens. So that was the Head Huntress? So she was like captain of the guards? It was no surprise she did look scary and authoritative.

"And…my older sister."

Oh her sister?

Sister…?

"Yer _**sister**_?" The bandit gawked.

So that meant…

"She is the eldest daughter of the Chieftain and next in line for the throne." Sprite replied.

Was there any more surprises?

* * *

"You sure they went in here?" Jay asked Pippo once more time in front of the Lighthouse.

The team were ready to rescue or find Moses and maybe, possibly, beat the shit out of him for leaving all of sudden. Csaba decided to stay with the boys until they return with Moses but he instructed them to leave him some of him so he can beat the crap out of the bandit chief as well.

"I'm certain!" Pippo said.

"Let's go get Red!" Norma cheered and they all went into the Lighthouse.

* * *

They dinned in a long, REALLY long table fit for at least 20 people. It turns out the Chief would host dinners for the whole Village every once in a while. The people would get to have fun and eat with Chief and her daughters. It's like a family tradition, the chief explains. If the seats were not enough, they would put out more tables and chairs. It sounded like fun. And it happened more often not like the Mainland snobby nobles parties. In this hall, there was no rich or poor, High class or low class, it's a family. And Rita was a humble leader to the Kerines and not a high and mighty dictator.

"Moses, tell me about yourself." Chieftess Rita asked kindly as she was seated at the end of the table. Her youngest offspring, Sprite, was on her left. The Head Huntress and stuck-up daughter, Ember, sat on her right. Blaze sat next to Sprite and Moses was next to Blaze.

Another huntress sat next to Ember, her second in command and best friend, Amazon Uresyen, meaning Life Holder. She looked a lot kinder than Ember. She wore a sexier wild bikini and had green war paint on her slender neck. Her hair was braided, dark red, almost black. And her eyes were blood red. She constantly spreads grins and laughter.

"Well, I was born on the Mainland, raised in a beast tamer tribe and when I got older I left the tribe with a Grand Galf."

Their eyes were on the bandit, impressed. Even Ember seemed interested in Moses' life despite her foul attitude towards him.

"Me and my boys had a heap of adventure. And I got into trouble most of them. But what really takes the cake when I came to the Legacy! Battles Vaclav's goons and battle Nerifes and all that crap."

"You fought General Vaclav of the Crusand Empire and battled Nerifes!? The group who defeated the Will of the Sea? That was you?" Amazon looked astounded.

"Hell yeah! Me and the team kicked its blue ass back into the ocean!"

The chieftess laughed at his enthusiasm and Moses felt embarrassed using that kind of language in front of the Kerines leader.

"Uh, sorry for the language." He said.

"Oh no, no, Moses, it's actually very interesting. I haven't heard a good cuss in a while."

Laughter filled the hall as dinner went on. The food was freshly hunted by Ember and her hunters. As they feasted, Moses shared stories about his life and the Legacy. Sprite was at the edge of her seat. And Blaze actually showed some emotion on the dinner table. Moses was even on good terms with Ember sharing spear techniques and fighting patterns. Chief Rita gave her side of fighting as well. Amazon and Moses got along like brother and sister.

"Thank you for this, Moses, you are a joy." The chief complemented.

"I should be thankin' ya. Ya feed me and welcomed me so warmly." Moses replied shyly.

"His lessons, mom, don't forget!" Sprite reminded the mother.

"Lessons?" The bandit asked.

"Ah yes, I forgot." Rita cleared her throat and continued.

"Moses, please, walk with me." She offered and the bandit accepted.

* * *

The castle wasn't rock, ore and ebony as it is from the outside. It actually had a sensual garden within the compound. Despite the hot climate of the place, it still had flowers growing. Wild plants sprout in all shapes and colors. Flowers were lush and full of life. A paradise.

"Moses, what do you hope to gain from this?" The chieftess started.

"Um, what?" He reacted and felt a bit offended.

"From what I hear from my daughter, your stay is…subjective, correct?"

Well, Moses couldn't deny that. He doesn't have clear reason to be here. It happened so fast. He was Orerines living a happy life on the Legacy, the next thing he knew he's been having nightmares about Kerines folk being slaughtered and a little girl telling about his secret heritage. It was all so sudden.

"Don't get me wrong, Moses. You are a Kerines and you have every right to be here and learn. But my only concern is; are you doing this for the right reasons?" The chief's words were wise.

And Moses ran through his hair, thinking of what reasons does he possibly have being here. In honesty, he doesn't have one.

"What drives you to pursue your heritage? Many others, many Kerines, just like you, who were born and raised on the surface world as an Orerines, had known or discovered their bloodline, the Kerines blood. Most of them have turned their back on their past. Abandoned their heritage. Be ignorant to their blood and continue on with their lives as if they never knew. But you, Moses…Have not done this. In fact, you sought us out and want to learn about your roots. Why?"

She didn't mean to sound offensive. But given her perspective as a leader, she had every right to ask. Moses doesn't what he getting himself into. The chieftess is just reassuring him of his decision.

"Ya might not see it, chieftess, but I…want to be a part of this."

Her eyes were soft yet determined when Moses continued.

"Being a Kerines might be a blur to me, but, I feel like…I have to be here. I owe this much, don't I? I…I've…"

Images of crying Kerines being slaughtered flashed through his eyes. His nightmares…

"I'm all about family, Chieftess. Now, I've discovered a new one. The least I could do is understand them…"

His answer might not be exact but it was enough to make the Rita smile.

"I understand, Moses. Family is very important to me as well." She drifted off to the rose garden, picked up a rose and handed it to the bandit.

"I see myself as mother to my people. I am no queen, not above the rest. I am simply a person that cares for her kin. And I shall see to it that all Kerines, born of mixed blood or raised on the surface world, will get a chance."

Moses smiled at the approval of the chieftess. As he stared at the lush dessert rose, the leader spoke.

"You shall start your lessons as Kerines tomorrow but for now rest."

* * *

CHARACTER PROFILE!

**(Princess) Maiden Sprite IrelKes- White Fire**

-A little bundle of joy, Sprite. She is like any other child. Eager. Full of life. Flamboyant. Rambunctious. And acts like a spoiled funny little princess at times. But despite her young age, she acts beyond her years when it comes to the Kerines teachings and Gerises, golden goddess. She acts as a patron of the temple of the goddess and preaches about the ancient kind ways. She is the lingering spiritual hope of the Kerines until the great savior returns, the Ureskel.

Youngest of the royal family. She is the energetic one of the bunch. And eager to serve her people. Since she is the teacher of the spiritual ways, she is not ignorant of the cruelty of the Orerines and Ferines in the past. So, she fears other races rather than hate.

She teaches Moses the religion and prayers of the goddess. And for Moses to learn, Kerines are not just savages. Kerines are spiritual free lancers.

**(Guardian) Blaze JelNes- Sharp one**

-Blaze is young little tyke just a year older than Sprite. He is a strange, smart and clever boy. Train in the art of stealth and protection. He serves the royal family as a quiet guardian of the palace and princesses. Usually found the shadows skulking. With a knife in his hand, he can slit a man's throat before they can notice. Blaze is a lot like Jay in his way of skills. But he does not speak so often. And does not hesitate to kill. Usually sleeps in rafters or high places in the palace. He claimed he likes being near danger. Keeps him on his feet.

No past could explain how he became an assassin of the royal family. He was an orphan of the mainland. Found by Amazon UresYen while travelling to the Legacy in search of Kerines sanctuary. She caught the boy killing thieves who stole his favorite flan cake. No one left alive. No mercy. Just swift soundless throat cutting. Amazon then adopts him as a little brother and both searched for the Kerines Sanctuary. She named him _'Jelnes'_, because of his Sharp killings and wit.

Has this huge crush on Maiden Sprite. He does not like to talk about it.


	7. Trial of 6

**WARNING: You must be a REAL fan of T.O.L or nothing will mean shit!**

**Kerines: Rise of Salvation**

by: bloodysword99

**Trial of 6**

Moses went back to his chamber. With a new outlook on his journey to be a Kerines, he drifted to a peaceful slumber. No nightmares. Just sweet dreams.

Until, Blaze burst through his door like a mad man.

"W-Wha!?"

Moses shot up from his bed, startled and stunned, by the assassin's harsh entrance.

"Blaze? What's gotten into ya, boy?"

But without explanation, the assassin tugged Moses' arm, tossed him his red Kerines attire and pulled his lazy ass out of bed. And with much determination, Blaze managed to forcibly lead out the bandit, sleepy and half-dressed.

"W-What're ya doin' Blaze? Is somethin' wrong?" Moses asked yet the boy didn't answer.

Though he was silent, Blaze's eyes were panicked like there was crisis happening.

And when they got to the throne room, there were hunters by the dozen! There were really some crises.

"Oh Moses, you're here, thank the goddess!" Sprite rushed to the sleepy bandit.

"What's the matte'? What's happenin'?" the bandit asked.

"Intruders have entered the village! Outsiders!" she said.

_Outsiders?_

But it was impossible. This place was hidden underground and not many people even know the existence of the Quiet Lands.

"5 Orerines and 1 Ferines was spotted in the Market. They started asking questions and, oh, how the people panicked!" Sprite explained.

_5 Orerines and 1 Ferines?_

If history served right, the Kerines were terrified of other races. Especially Ferines people. The cold history was unforgettable even as thousands of years have passed and many generations were born. The Kerines feared and hated them since the fall of the Kingdom of Terises.

"The hunters arrested them immediately! And now are being judged by mom and my sister, right here!"

Right here? Right now?

Moses tried to see through the crowds of hunters and castle folk but he couldn't catch a glimpse of the trial.

Blaze tugged hard on Moses' sleeve and glared at him madly.

It was then he realized Blaze wanted him to see the trial.

The bandit, the assassin and the chief's daughter squeezed through the crowd till they stood in the front row.

6 outsiders were bound and gagged, on their knees and accompanied by a hunter at either side. Chieftess Rita was at her throne with her gaze as hard as stone when she saw the unwelcomed guest before her. And Head Huntress Ember looked fearsome. She looked like she was about to give the death sentence without trail.

Moses was sure these outsiders were done for.

"Only Kerines can enter this place. And death is the sentence for any other who enters." Sprite said fearfully while silently praying for the 6 souls before her mother.

"That's not really fair. What if they just got lost or somethin'?" Moses suggested a possible reason but Sprite shook her head.

"No, Moses, you don't understand. No matter what reason, all outsiders are forbidden. The golden rule of our ancestors to protect what's left of the Kerines race. But when my mother sat on the throne, she made sure every outsider gets to be heard but most of them…wanted to harm our people. Grave robbers and blood thirsty criminal…"

Moses felt anguish when he heard this. The Kerines have been hurt and tortured long enough to trust anyone…It was actually sad.

Blaze tugged on his shoulder one more time and pointed stiffly at the fugitives.

Moses didn't catch his message.

"In behalf of the Kerines race and Chieftess Rita, I, Head Huntress Ember Senpel, find these…_outsiders_ are charged with crimes of trespassing, disturbing the peace and harassing our fellow brothers and sisters!" Ember announced the terms loud and mighty.

The people were panicked and trembling as they witness the trial yet relieved that the 6 outsiders are brought to justice.

Blaze pulled Moses' sleeve once more.

"What is it, Blaze? Ya really startin' to bug me." The bandit muttered.

"All outsiders are forbidden to enter our land! Unforgivable crimes! Punishable by death and death alone!" Ember continued.

The prisoners muffled pleas sounded from their gagged mouths.

Moses felt restless and wide awake. Where they really going to kill them?

"Dang it Blaze, what is it?" He yelled at the little assassin who pointed once more at the fugitives.

The bandit then studied the criminals closely.

His heart beat paced fast when he saw familiar faces. His body trembled in fear and eyes were wide with horror. Those fugitives…were his friends!

"Oh no. no. no. no. NO." Moses panicked.

"Moses, what the matter? Moses?" Sprite asked.

"Sprite, those people are my friends!" He said and his words reached the girl like a slap to the face.

"W-W-What!?"

"They must have fallowed me here! Darn it!" The bandit's mind was racing! His friends were being judged and possible executed because of him.

"What are you going to do?" Sprite's question was the same with his.

And Moses faced her with a terrified expression, like was attempting to jump off a building.

"Somethin' crazy." The bandit said.

Well, close enough.

* * *

"All outsiders are forbidden to enter our land! Unforgivable crimes! Punishable by death and death alone!"

How did it end like this? All they did is found a secret trap door and fell into a dusty old temple. They just asked a few questions to the town folk and the next thing they knew, they were being tied like dead cattle! Not the best day for the team.

As Will, Senel, Jay, Chloe, Norma and Shirley knelt before the chieftess and her head huntress; they were being sentenced to death.

They tried to plea for mercy and reconsideration but their mouth were gagged with rags.

Their death was near. And they can't even weasel their way out of it like before.

Hopeless.

Until…

* * *

"Stop! Stop! STOP!"

All of them including the fugitives, Chief Rita and Ember turned to the protester running towards center of the trial.

Moses Sandor stood between the criminals and the Kerines leaders. And Sprite and Blaze were by his side.

"Mozez!" Muffled gasped came from the team when they saw the bandit.

But he couldn't even catch a glimpse of their shocked expression. Moses was in the middle of defending their rights.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ember asked harshly.

All eyes were on him. Moses didn't really think his plan through but he had to do this for his friends.

"Please, move out of the way." Ember warned.

"I need to speak!" The bandit proclaimed.

"Later, a trial is in progress!" Ember growled her word.

He soon realized it was hopeless to try to convince the stubborn head huntress. So, he faced the Chieftess and begged for her audience.

"Chieftess Rita, ya said all Kerines get their chance, right? Please, give me this one little chance to speak!" He was asking too much for a newcomer but his words were slick and hard to ignore.

"Let him speak, Ember." The chieftess told her daughter.

"But Mother!"

"He's a Kerines and he has every right to state his mind." The stern looks on the chief's face was frightening and it put the loud-mouth Head Huntress in her place.

Moses curved a thankful smile and nodded to the chieftess before saying his plea.

"Please, I beg of ya, let them go."

The people of fire stirred in their place. Some look offended and even horrified. All the Kerines whispered, chattered and gave strange glares at the new comer, Moses. This was a lot to ask for him. He only been a Kerines for a day and he's causing all kinds of mayhem.

Yet in all the chaos, the Chieftess didn't seem to react like her fellow kinsmen. Unlike her daughter Ember, who looked ready to skin Moses a live and her youngest offspring, Sprite, was scared for Moses' wellbeing.

"Such compassion, Moses. But may I ask why?" Chieftess Rita asked.

"It's not about bein' compassionate. T-They're innocent!" Moses cried.

The bandit turned to his friends. They looked so tired, so confused, so frustrated and so helpless. This was all his fault. If he hadn't run off, they wouldn't be in this predicament. They would be in their homes. They would be safe. If Moses wasn't an idiot!

The bandit was driven to tears and the guilt showed in his face. And the team could feel every pain he felt just by looking.

He had to save them!

"Please, chieftess! T-T-They're my friends! They wouldn't be here if it weren't for…me."

The throne room was noisier after what Moses said. All of them, thinking the same.

_Traitor._

Even the chieftess cold face broke into a confused expression; she looked almost betrayed.

"They tracked me down after I left. I-I don't really blame them since I just left a note. T-They were just worried about me!" Moses said before turning to his friends and faced the chief with courage in his eye.

"They care so much! And I don't think caring is a crime, Chieftess!"

The room went dead silent. Moses' feelings were in place and were completely justifiable in some terms. And the Kerines felt that sentiment. The Chieftess could have agreed to him in a heartbeat but…As leader of her people, she had to present judgement, justice and see to them first.

"They are still outsiders, Moses. A punishment must be delivered." She said sadly.

Moses inhaled a strong breath and exhaled. He was making a difficult decision.

"And there will be! J-Just not on them…" The bandit got on his knees before the chieftess.

Head bowed low enough to touch the floor. Moses had surrendered under the mercy of the Kerines law.

"…I will take full punishment for them. Just let them go."

"MOZEZ!" The bound friends cried their muffled protest yet it fell on deaf ears.

As the area was not just silent, it was filled with horrible tension. Ember, despite her cold attitude, was trembling for Moses' selfless sacrifice. Sprite was already near tears. The Chieftess eyes were wide with surprise and wonder.

Why would a Kerines risk his life for their ancient enemies?

"You would face death for these…outsiders?" Ember still couldn't believe it.

"Bein' outsiders have nothin' do with it! Bein' an Orerines, a Ferines or a Kerines or whatever! They're innocent! And I'm not sayin' it cuz they're my family! They deserve justice! All races deserve to be equal in law! All deserve to be heard! All deserve to be given the benefit of the doubt! And I'm willin' to face death for those very reasons!" Moses defended himself even at the foot of his death.

His words were inspiration. All who was witnessed were either erased of their doubts or was silenced by Moses' courage.

And the chieftess smiled upon this bravery. Sprite was rejoiced and Blaze had the emotion to smile in relief. Ember was still startled yet even she can't deny Moses' words.

And the team? They were crying their ass off. Relieved they could be spared and happy that Moses would sacrifice so much.

Rita rose from her throne, walked towards the kneeling bandit and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her motherly aura was returning so fast.

"Your bravery is astonishing, Moses. No Kerines would give much thought to any race besides their own but you…You even offered your own life to save them. For the sake of their innocence. It's both a noble and just. And for that, I shall not deliver judgement. At least, not today."

Moses lifted his head. '_At least'_ was good enough if it meant if his friends live another day!

"Thank you, Chieftess! Thank you! Thank you!" He chanted as the tears fell from his eye.

She smiled before nodding to Ember.

"Cut them loose." The head Huntress ordered to her men.

"Moses you did it!" Sprite cheered as she and Blaze tackled the bandit in a sweet embrace.

Moses was sent to the pavement, laughing. He was so happy that his friends were going to be alright. And he felt overwhelmed by his courageous act! He couldn't believe he just did that!

"Red!" Norma was the first to reach him fallowed by the rest of the bunch.

Sprite and Blaze immediately pulled away from Moses. The girl cowered behind the assassin before they stepped back from them like they carried a disease.

"Red, we—Red?"

It was surprise how Moses had glared at them after the events that just happened. They genuinely thought the bandit would be running to them, giving a bear hug and go on how relieved he was or how glad they came but instead…Moses was furious.

"Ya _idiots_!" He scolded.

"I-Idiots? How dare you—!?" Jay was silenced when the bandit's cold glare was directed him. He felt like his old self when he was facing Solon. And Moses was giving the exact same look his master gave when he was angry.

"Ya heard me! _Idiots_! Ya guys were stupid enough not to trust me! Ya almost got killed!" Moses said.

"M-Moses we were only just…" Chloe tried to defend but the bandit lifted his hand to stop her.

"I-I don't wanna hear none of that! Not now." Moses sighed away his frustration and pinched his nose bridge.

This was giving him such a migraine.

"Moses."

The red head turned and saw Chieftess Rita approaching him.

"Chieftess, I-I…" Moses didn't know what to say.

But the loving leader placed a finger softly against his lips. She spread a tranquil smile and hushed the bandit like a scared child.

"I'm sorry, Chieftess…" He muttered and bowed his head in shame. He just defended one of the Kerines' enemies in front of all the fire people and the Chieftess. How the hell was he supposed to feel?

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Moses. You defended what you believed in. You fought for your family. And I, for one, would have done the same." She said.

"Me too!" Sprite cheered next to her mother.

Blaze raised his hand to gesture he would have done the same.

"I guess…that was brave. But next time your _friends_ won't be so lucky." Ember muttered sourly before retreating to her room.

It was a start. Moses just had to wait for the cold head huntress to open up.

The Chieftess looked passed the bandit and saw the team's faces. Confused, sad, worried, out of place and all bundles of emotions.

"I'm sure this wasn't the kind of…_welcome_ that you expected." The chieftess humored sadly.

"Like hell it is." Senel whispered and Chloe elbowed his rib to shut him up.

"None the less, I am Chieftess Rita Veslyes and I hope to give you less…deathly accommodations."

"Veslyes. Lightning Tail." Norma translated.

"Yes, and this is my daughter, Sprite Irelkes. The head huntress, who just left, my eldest, is Ember Senpel. And this is Blaze Jelnes, guardian of my daughters and apparently Moses' as well."

"White Fire. Ruler of Violence. Sharp one." Shirley translated happily.

The scene felt awkward but at least everyone's heads were attached to their neck. As the chieftess welcomed them to their home, Moses found himself dozing off. The fear and courage completely drained him. And Blaze took notice of this.

"Chieftess." Blaze called to the chieftain.

She broke the conversation and turned to him. And Rita chuckled when she saw Moses standing, almost half-asleep.

"It seems Moses is right. We should all get some sleep." Sprite laughed.

"Blaze, take him to his room. I will order the hunters to escort his friends to a vacant guest room." The chieftess instructed.

The little assassin puts Moses' arm around Blaze's shoulder before proceeding to his quarter's in a slow pace. Every great hero needs their sleep.

* * *

CHARACTER PROFILE!

**Chieftess/Chieftain Sehrita "Rita" VesLyes- Lightning Tail**

-Chieftain of the Kerines tribe under the secret Catacombs of Fire monument. She doesn't like to be treated like royalty. She sees herself as but a mother to the tribe. Caring, kind, compassionate and beautiful, she does not harbour hate or fear for the other races. But when you cross her path, make certain you don't insult her kind or hurt her kin. Fierce with a spear. And former head huntress when she was a young woman and this caught the eye of the Chief. Married into the Royal Family and had 2 daughters.

Husband died of illness, became the Chieftain of the Kerines people.

A mentor of Moses in the ways of the Kerines people and History. Rita is a leader of great understanding and can be very persuasive.

**(Princess) Head Huntress Ember SenPel- Ruler of Violence**

-A stubborn and stern Head Huntress of the Kerines clan. Her hunting skills are the best of the best. Leader of the Hunt. Gatherer of food for the people with her fellow huntsmen and her best friend/ second in command, Amazon UresYen. Ember is a skilfully trained archer. And Captain of the Guards. Protector of the people. And Justice Bringer.

Despite her mean attitude and hard exterior, she is gentle and caring misunderstood woman. Might not dress like a princess most of the time but her beauty is worthy of Royalty. Eldest and next in line for the throne, her rough childhood led to her strict overprotective ways towards her sister and even to her mother. Hates other races except her own, she fears the past would repeat itself. So, her hate for the water people boils like magma till today.

She will teach Moses how to move and hunts like a true Kerines. Train him in physical aspects. She is a harsh mentor but softened around him when he progresses.


	8. Good Morning Watchdog

**WARNING: You must be a REAL fan of T.O.L or nothing will mean shit!**

**Kerines: Rise of Salvation**

by: bloodysword99

**Good Morning Watchdog**

Moses loved sleeping. Especially right now. This sleep was his best one yet. The soft fur sheets under him as it touches Moses' skin in a ticklish comfort, the warm and cozy feeling of the air and light in the room and the soothing silence. It was perfection. And he would destroy any one who would disturb his peaceful—

"Moses!"

He spoke too soon.

"Errrg." He grumbled, not even opening his eye to the intruder.

"Red, call off your watch dog!" Moses found Norma's voice was more annoying when he was still in bed.

"I ain't got a watch dog." The bandit murmured while tossing and turning to find the cool spot of the bed.

"Well, apparently, you do, you stupid bandit!" Jay's tone angry yet panicked.

This was the last straw! No could tolerate insult the first thing he wakes up. No sleeping man should! As Moses got up, he rubbed the sand out of his eye and yelled to his friends.

"I told ya I ain't stupid! And I ain't got a…watch dog?"

The moment Moses vision cleared, he found his room…massacred. Priceless artifacts were either scattered on the floor or smashed to pieces. All the animal hide curtains ripped to shreds and seared to a crisp. The only furniture that was left standing was his bed. How long was he sleep? And how could he sleep through this!?

"A little help?" Chloe asked.

Moses turned to a corner and found the knight's clothes pinned by ebony daggers. He spotted Will on the floor muttering something about how old he was to fight. Senel was shoved into a huge jar, obviously stuck. Moses looked up to spot Shirley and Norma hanging from the ceiling! And Jay was on the pavement with a dagger against his neck!

"Blaze!" Moses yelled when he saw the assassin on top of Jay while pressing a sharp blade on his throat.

"W-What are ya doin'!?" He asked.

Blaze just remained quiet and his blade compressed further into Jay's neck.

"Blaze, cut that out!" He scolded.

"They were disturbing you." The assassin explained. Not a very good explanation, Moses thought.

"And yer gonna kill 'em for it!?"

Blaze nodded. Moses didn't know if the boy was just trained to do that or his logic was messed up.

"It's…sweet of ya. But seriously, Blaze, ya can't just go around killin' people! Now, just…easy." The bandit tried to talk him out of it and it worked.

Blaze stared at Moses before glaring down hard at Jay like he swore to bury him alive. The little assassin pulled away his ebony dagger, leapt backward and landed next to Moses.

"Ya alright, Jay?"

The ninja placed a trembling hand on his throat. He hadn't felt so terrified in…awhile.

"…No, I am not." His voice shook yet he still had the tone of insult.

"Blaze, cut them loose." Moses demanded as he pointed to Norma and Shirley dangling from the rafters.

With a swift movement, the assassin shot a dagger to the rope and the two girls crashed to the mattress.

"You're a monster! A cruel horrible monster!" Norma cried as she wormed her way through her bounds.

"Bubbles! He was just…protecting me." The bandit defended before walking up to Senel and pulling him out of the jar.

"Protecting? _Protecting?_ I think that was a little bit more than _protecting_." The alliance marine gasped when he was free from the pot of doom.

Blaze said nothing when the team shared their…thoughts about him. It was a good thing he felt no emotion when it comes to other people.

After everyone was cut loose and safe, Moses paced to the little assassin. The bandit thought he looked so helpless when he's not trying to threat a life. But Blaze has to know the error of his ways.

"Blaze, ya got to stop…bein' aggressive toward people." Moses spoke meekly.

The boy just simply nodded and tried to dismiss it but the bandit wouldn't let it go.

"C'mon, lil' man, ya gotta promise me not to slice anyone to bits, ya hear? Unless it's necessary!"

The boy nodded and this time he meant it. Moses could tell.

With a wide playful grin, the bandit ruffled the boy's hair in brotherly affection and surprisingly, Blaze made an emotional response. Smiling and chuckling. It was out of his character but Blaze felt comfortable around Moses.

"Looking past the terror, I think Blaze seems…nice." Shirley said quietly.

"That little monsters nice when Reds around. But…Yeah I guess." Norma admitted.

"They're kind of like brothers." Chloe noted.

After the shenanigans in Moses' room, the bandit soon found out that the team went into his room to ask questions. It was no surprise. After the trial that nearly led to their death, they deserved an answer' a really good answer.

When Moses was about to explain, Sprite had come to fetch him. The girl was frightened of the sight of the team. She was priestess of the temple of Gerises and knows the history of her people. So, it was without a doubt Sprite would fear them.

"M-Moses, um…" The little girl began.

"C'mon, Sprite, come in. Don't be shy." Moses called.

Sprite was too scared to even get past the door.

"We have lessons…"

Oh that's right. Today he starts his learning sessions. It was a necessity if he was going to be a fully-fledged Kerines.

"Can the guys come?" Moses asked hopefully.

And the girl immediately retaliated with a frightened expression.

"Absolutely not!" She yelled.

"Why not?" Shirley inquired.

There were many reasons why not! But she couldn't tell them.

"Now, Sprite, it might be good for them." Chieftess Rita said as she approached her youngest daughter.

"Mother…" The little girl still was unsure of this.

No outsiders were allowed to know their sacred ways and teachings. It was one of the ancient rules of their ancestors to protect the few Kerines who survived the cruelty of the Cataclysm and the Merines. And just by letting them in their village and inviting them to learn, it was blasphemy!

But her mother's judgement is never wrong.

"A-Alright..." She finally agreed.

"Moses, get dressed. You have Spiritual lesson with Sprite." Chieftess Rita said and smiled at all of them before exiting the scene.

* * *

Moses was left to change in his red Kerines uniform. And as he got dressed, something bothered him about how Sprite reacted with his friends. She seemed resentful towards them. And not just she, other Kerines shared the anger and fright. In that throne room, he studied their faces. Panic. Hatred. Terror.

It was understandable.

After they were driven into hiding by the Merines, they've lived their lives in darkness, isolation and fear. Thousands of years of turmoil and bloodshed, the Kerines have morphed into paranoid untrusting citizens. Once a great race, whipped out by the water people, forgotten over time and cut off from the world.

The Kerines are lonely creature.

And Moses thought it was tragic. He had to do something.

When he finished, he exited his room he was forming a secret plan.

* * *

In Moses first visit, he fell through a trap door at the Fire Monument and ended in the Shrine which he soon first discovered Sprite and his secret heritage. The Shrine of Gerises, its name, has one of the passage ways connecting to the Fallen Lands and some other unnamed parts of the Legacy. It was built for lost Kerines who wish for sanctuary and also has purpose as evacuation routes if any enemies attacked.

As Moses and the gang behold the sandstone architecture of the Shrine, they gawked at its titanic structure and its ancient sand color It had this Greek atmosphere but mashed with Ferines construction.

"I-It's…huge!" Senel cried.

Moses saw it from the village. He thought it was big that far but from up close it gigantic! His neck hurt just by looking up at the tall shrine.

"Welcome."

At the top of the sandstone stairs, Sprite stood proudly wearing her priestess uniform. (Note: the priestess uniform is a red, white, and black colored dress, similar to the Merines clothes Shirley wore.)

And from her expression, she looked calm and collected but Moses could sense her swallowing her fear.

"Come in." She said meekly before walking into the temple.

The others fallowed. But as they went up the steps, Moses and the team met a legion of hunters posted at the entrance.

"What is…?" Moses was about to ask but when the Head Huntress emerged from the group of guards he was content.

He knew he smelt trouble.

"Standard procedure, brother. We're only seeing the safety of the temple from these outsiders." Ember spoke sternly.

"Sorry, Moses…" Sprite whispered.

"Of course, I can't defy my mother; your friends may enter the temple. But no one said I can keep a close eye on them." Her glare was hot with hatred for his friends. Moses was sure she would pierce them with arrows if he didn't watch her.

"See here you little!" Norma was going to start an argument but the bandit cut her before she could do any more damage.

"Fine. Do what ya want." Moses said to Ember.

The head huntress smirked grimly at her victory. She liked it when she won.

"Maybe this little lesson may enlighten them on their sins. Especially..." Ember glared towards Shirley before continuing.

"_Her kind._" The head huntress turned her heel and proceeded into the temple with 3 hunters while the rest of the guards were posted outside.

Shirley quivered at her dark gaze and found comfort and protection in Senel's arms.

"I don't like her." The Marine growled quietly.

"Me neither. She's mean." Norma pouted.

"Look ya'll…" Turning to them, Moses said in a hush.

"My hands are tied here. If ya do anythin' to offend them or stuff, ya guys are gonna die." Moses didn't want to sugar-coat it. They needed to know the danger of their situation.

"D-Die?" Shirley trembled even more.

"Or worse." Blaze said.

"W-What's worse than death?" Chloe dared to ask.

Blaze grimaced imagining the punishment Ember could do. He knew her for a few good years and he still couldn't believe such horror.

"I-I…can't vouch for ya guys all the time. Ya gotta stay outta trouble, ya got it?" The bandit had to give a fair warning.

He's a kerines so he has the advantage and Moses is in good terms with Chieftess Rita and her daughter, Sprite and her guardian, Blaze. But for them…the Kerines hate their guts.

"Fine." Jay agreed but he wasn't happy about it.

"Besides, I don't think I like the idea of experiencing something worse than death." Will noted before all of them went inside the temple.

When they came in, Sprite was waiting along with a bunch of hunters to guard her. And few more were posted left and right and basically any place that could be guarded. Moses understands they were paranoid but this was a little too much.

"This is the temple of Gerises, the golden goddess. Mother of the Kerines." Sprite started the tour.

First, she started from the beginning for his friend's sake. Guiding them to a wall filled with Relares carvings, Sprite told them the story how the first Kerines ancestors came to be. And as expected, the others were stunned of the discovery of a new race that crashed into the earth with the Orerines.

Moses was listening, of course but his thoughts drifted to the Gerises statue at the far end of the temple. The goddess' image was captured so well in a huge ebony stone. Her skin was carved so smoothly and the details on her clothes were life-like. The facial expression of kindness and mothering comfort was seen on the curves of her face, smile and pupil-less eyes. Wings of flames spread proudly like an embrace to her people, Gerises, the golden goddess was truly beautiful.

But…he noticed something in the goddess' face. A scar?

As Moses observed closer, he spotted carvings over her right eye. A tattoo engraving circling the corner of her sockets. He suspected the statue was damaged over time but he was proven wrong when he studied it further. The curves looked too perfect. Like…it was intended be there.

"Um, Sprite?" Moses called.

"Yes, Moses?" She paused her lesson and the others listened to what Moses had to say.

"Why does Gerises have a weird tattoo around her eye?" He pointed to the goddess' statue.

The team directed their gazes at the ebony structure and also spotted the mark over her eye. 2 curves over and under her socket like circling it.

"Very Observant." Sprite complimented.

"Our ancestors built this temple after the…_curse_. They dedicated this ebony figure of the great goddess to her. They wished to show their love for Gerises in times of sorrow. And even if her voice cannot be heard and her touch cannot be felt no more, they knew the goddess was watching over the Kerines. Hence the marking over her right eye. If you use your imagination, the 2 tattoo curved and her socket is in the of the Relares letter."

Once they did use some creative parts of their brain, they did see the Relares symbol clearly, as Sprite said.

The girl then pointed at Moses' gold Kerines amulet and her own bronze bangle with the symbol.

"The Relares, 'Ke', meaning fire, is her symbol, her eye watching over us. That is why all Kerines wear it."

The bandit fingered his amulet. So, it had an alternate meaning? Moses never would have guest. But seeing the Kerines ancestors lost their connection with Gerises because of the curse, they needed a replacement connection to sate their appetite for her love and warmth.

"Curse? What Curse?" Shirley asked.

_Oh HELL no!_

Moses almost forgot about that. If Shirley knew about the curse and the cruel ways of the Ferines to the fire people, she would protest or maybe deny it! What's worse, she would cause trouble. The girl was known to fight hard for what she stands for.

And on top of that, if the Kerines were to find out Shirley is the current Merines, they would kill her on the spot!

"Well, the curse of the Me—" Sprite was stopped when she saw Moses waving his hands up and down.

First, she was confused and a little frightened but as the bandit made a quiet gesture to zip her lip, she immediately got the message.

"_The curse of the Me—_what?" Chloe asked.

The child laughed nervously; trying desperately to cover the subject.

"Well! That ends the lesson!" She announced sheepishly.

"We just started." Jay said.

"My sister said _end of lesson_." Ember growled as she walked towards them. And when she says something, that's it. No argument. Do what she says.

"Ya heard the girl! Let's get outta here! We can go shoppin' or somethin'! Meet ya in few seconds!"

_Thanks,_ Moses mouthed the word to Sprite as he shoved his friends out of the sacred temple.

"My hunters will escort them to the market." The head huntress said before instructing her subordinates to carry out her order.

"I'll catch up with ya guys! Bye! Have a safe trip!" Moses waved the hesitant team goodbye from the temple steps.

And once they were an earshot away, he let out the biggest sigh of relief. That was **TOO close**.

"I hope there was a good reason for that." Sprite spreads a comical little smile on her face.

Moses gazed down at the girl with a tired pout.

"I did. I don't think they would handle the history so well…" the bandit was right about that.

"I think it was wise. That little Ferines wretch looks like a…strong believer of _Nerifes_." Ember noted when she stood by his side.

_'Oh, if ya only knew!'_ Moses thought.

At least Ember's words were spot on. Shirley was a fighter for her beliefs. Like Nerifes. The Ferines. And especially for the title of the Merines.

* * *

CHARACTER PROFILE!

**Amazon "Zon" UresYen- Life holder**

An original archer of the Mainland, A former guard of the Holy Rexalian Empire. Very skilled in archery, hand to hand combat and close range sword play. She was a warrior of great promise and was on the way to a high ranking position in the army. But she felt lost. She felt it wasn't her calling.

When she asked her grandmother about it, she told her of the Kerines, the forgotten race. Her grandmother believed Amazon's Kerines blood was crying to for her home, her people and for the goddess. Amazon believed every word. And she journeyed off, to find the Kerines sanctuary her grandmother told. Her parents, father was an Orerines and mother was also a Kerines, objected of her leaving. Her mother said the life of savages and lowlifes had nothing to hold. Offended by her own mother's words for their kin, she fled with a bow and arrow, all her saving, a dagger and the clothes on her back.

She found Blaze in her travels and both headed to the Legacy and started their new life.

She acts as the kind and sarcastic big sister. She is funny and lightens everyone's moods. Zon is also a balance of her best friend, Ember.

She is a ruthless brute when she is angry and when it came to food.

Has a big build. Muscular sexy woman. Her breast size was the envy of all the kerines women. Always wears her hunter gear. Deep red (almost black due to her Orerines blood) but her tanned skin and red bright eyes were of a Kerines.

Despite the fact she is a heretic, she is treated as a Kerines all the same.

_'As long one has the heart, even the mixed bloods are kin.'_ – Sprite


	9. Closeness In A day

**WARNING: You must be a REAL fan of T.O.L or nothing will mean shit!**

**Kerines: Rise of Salvation**

by: bloodysword99

**Closeness In A day**

* * *

Though Sprite said to postpone the lesson until he could clear his head of _the distractions_, (Aka: the team), Moses was persistent to learn. A strange new ethic for him but if he wanted to help the Kerines he had to learn to be one.

Before he went shopping with his friends, Moses had borrowed a book from Chieftess Rita. It was too past the time while the team explored the wonders of Kerines village. Fortunately, the book was English and readable, unlike most of the Kerines history books which were pure Relares. He was lucky Chieftess Rita had it translated at her early years at the throne.

"Oh this is so cute!" Norma chirped while holding up a jeweled necklace.

At the merchant caravans, the trader and market center of the village, they shopped for trinkets and native wears. The Kerines might not have high class fashion but the jewelry art was divine. The trader nomads are Kerines travelers They would usually drop by the village trade the surface world items they collected for jewels and other wears made by their kin. And so far the Kerines craftsmanship cannot be rivaled The traders said it was hot on the market in all of the regions.

"Indeed. Not even the Mainland has these kinds of accessories." Chloe said as she bought a sapphire ring from one of the traders.

"I want this one!" Shirley cried when she saw a diamond brooch.

"I'm not a fan of jewelry." Senel said.

While Will was busy picking out a necklace for his daughter and Jay was looking at some expensive gems, Moses was standing idly; reading a book. And at their whole shopping spree, his eye was glued to it. Learning all he could and sometimes repeating them in his head before skimming once more. Moses wasn't really known for his brains but when he commits he will as hell commit!

"Aren't you too stupid to read a book that thick?" Jay asked amusingly while sitting next to him on a bench.

Moses would usually lose his cool but today he shrugged off the ninja's cruel statement.

"I gotta learn sometime, right? "

Jay was taken aback by his response. Moses was actually being…_mature_. For once in his whole savage life, he's being civil.

Wide eyed and speechless, the ninja studied him and also making sure he was really Moses Sandor. And once he was sure it was really him, he cleared his throat and said.

"So, you're taking this matter seriously."

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I?"

"You really believe you're a…Kerines?"

Jay wasn't trying to offend him. Moses knew that. But the ninja's tone implied something.

Closing the lexicon, the bandit glared at Jay and set it down nice, easy and mature like.

"Yes." He blurted.

"Do you have proof?" Jay asked.

Moses wanted to point out how stupid his question was!

"Look all around ya, lil bro, isn't this enough proof for ya?"

Standing from the bench, he faced Jay.

"Jay…If ya really…" Moses started with a substantial tone in his voice.

It was followed by a frustrated sigh. Moses curved this sad smile at the ninja. The bandit knew Jay couldn't understand how he felt or any emotion for that matter. But Moses believed Jay was a smart boy and respects the bandit, in the littlest way. So, he might trust his judgement.

"If ya really don't believe all of this, then, don't. I ain't forcin' ya."

Jay's eyes were wide with curiosity as he continued.

"But ya can't disregard how I feel about the Kerines. They're…"

Moses thought about it. Looking at the fire folks and their way of life, he mulled over the idea of what they had become after all these years. Maybe it was just Moses' good nature wanting to help people. But nonetheless, whenever he sees the fire people, his stomach churns in anguish and his heart cries in agony. He needed to help his dying race.

"They're close to me."

Jay expression hardened at Moses' words.

"How can they be close when you've only been with them for a day?" the ninja was blunt and a little furious. But it was because he didn't understand.

"Does closeness measure in time, Jay?" Moses growled.

Even Jay couldn't deny that truth. Does closeness with someone can measure in time? If strangers join for just a week or less, will no bond be made?

Even in a short period of time, one can forge an unbreakable bond. Like Jay and the gang, they only met for just weeks and they were like one big happy family.

"No. Ya can be close to someone even just for a day. Ya can just feel it in your gut!" The bandit claimed his resolve as his voice oozed with raw emotion.

For once, Jay admitted his defeat at the matter and just hangs his head in shame. He knew better than to best Moses in the matters of the heart.

The bandit leaves the ninja in peace.

The reason why Jay retaliated like that was because he feared something. Jay feared Moses' passion for the Kerines would rival and soon, the bandit would leave in life behind to be with them.

The ninja was so afraid to lose someone close to heart. A brother.

* * *

"What are you going to tell them, Moses?"

Moses requested Sprite and Blaze join him when they returned to the castle. While the rest of the group were either in their rooms fancying their new jewellery, resting or exploring the castle, the bandit was on the balcony enjoying the view of the Kerines village and the green jungle plains. He refused to retire to his room because he needed to think. Think hard and wisely.

"I-I don't know, Sprite. I just…" He sighed before raking his messy red hair.

It was frustrating keeping such a secret from his friends. Carrying a weight like that, Moses could barely stand it. He felt like he was betraying them. But if he does tell them why the Kerines detest them so much then it would shake them. It would break Shirley's heart, the most. The curse of the Merines, the curse that prevented any Kerines to be erens, that took away their direct connection to the goddess and that caused the fall of the Kerines ancestors and their kingdom.

Telling them this…They might retaliate against him and the beliefs of the fire people.

They could shun the history. They could. But the worse thing is they wouldn't accept Moses for being such a fool to believe the history and even learning the ways of the Kerines.

It was the worst. And Moses could see the events play out horribly in his head.

Blaze looked at the bandit quizzically as he approached him and placed a reassuring hand on Moses' broad shoulder.

"…" Blaze's eyes reflected a silent comfort. The boy didn't talk much but his eyes could speak unspoken words.

"I suggest you don't tell them until you're ready. Give it time." Sprite said while spreading a concern yet sad smile.

Moses gave another sigh.

Maybe, she was right. Moses should keep this from them until he could gather all his courage. Or at least maybe, by some miracle, stop the Kerines from hating other races and live in peace—

"That's it!" Moses cried.

"W-What!?" the little girl reacted at his sudden outburst.

The bandit was struck by a lightning of pure genius! An epiphany just zapped right to the brain! Oh it was genius! Why hadn't he thought of it?

"I gotta go!" Moses ran passed her and Blaze fallowed him.

"W-W-Where are you going?" Sprite, who was still confused, asked him.

"I'll meet ya at dinner!"

Before she could demand an explanation, the bandit and the assassin disappeared through the castle halls. Dazed from the confusion, she sighed.

She just prayed to Gerises his idea wasn't as troublesome as she had predicted.


End file.
